


Just Friends

by YellowPamonha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen!John, balet!lock, basket!john, eles são idiotas, mycroft é o irmão legal que trabalha no governo, postado no wattpad, sally e anderson são idiotas, slowburn, talvez tenha mycstrade, teen!lock
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPamonha/pseuds/YellowPamonha
Summary: Sherlock Holmes é um adolescente que acaba de se mudar para Londres, com a intenção de ficar mais perto dos assassinatos que ocorrem na grande cidade. Com um passado no mínimo triste, ele sabe que não é a melhor pessoa para manter uma conversa, mas prometeu ao seu irmão tentar fazer amigos. Ainda que isso pareça impossível.John Watson é um adolescente que quer desesperadamente sair de casa. Seu pai está na maioria das vezes bêbado, gastando a maioria do pouco dinheiro que sua mãe ganha, e o garoto não aguenta mais o clima que se instala naquela casa. Por isso, ao receber o convite de Mycroft Holmes para morar com um jovem de passado desconhecido, Watson imediatamente aceita. Mesmo sem conhecer nenhum dos dois, com certeza não pode ser pior que ficar em casa.John Watson e Sherlock Holmes começam a morar então no flat da 221B Baker Street, com a senhora Hudson no andar de baixo, constantemente aparecendo para oferecer chá. Os dois não fazem ideia dos altos e baixos que os aguardam, e enquanto Sherlock tenta resolver o maior número de casos possíveis em menos tempo, John tenta a todo custo manter seu amigo a salvo.





	1. Prazer, sou John Watson

Sherlock sabia que seu irmão iria acordá-lo antes da hora, mas não imaginou que seria tão cedo. Ao ouvir a música irritante que sempre passava no rádio no último volume, Sherlock se levantou em um salto, procurando a fonte daquela tortura. Quando finalmente achou o celular de Mycroft, seu irmão mais velho, já estava totalmente desperto. A música parou de tocar, e Mycroft apareceu na porta. 

— Achei que não fosse acordar, Sherly. Vamos, cansei de te esperar. Empacote o que ainda falta e desça. Quero chegar cedo na sua nova casa.

Sherlock revirou os olhos. Quando decidiu que queria morar longe dos pais, como seu irmão já fazia, não imaginou que seria tão difícil. Tantos papéis, tantos pequenos detalhes para acertar —já estava ficando de saco cheio. Por sorte, Mycroft saiu logo de seu quarto, evitando assim ser o depósito de todo aquele sentimento ruim.

O mais novo seguiu para o banheiro, escovou os dentes e vestiu sua roupa habitual: a calça jeans preta e a camisa social azul. Era sua roupa favorita, embora Mycroft e seus pais dissessem que ele parecia um adulto, não um menino de 17 anos. 

É fato que nessa idade ele não deveria morar sozinho, mas ele não ia estar totalmente sozinho. O trato para sair da casa dos pais foi arrumar um colega de quarto. Isso não foi difícil, Mycroft deu alguns telefonemas e arrumou o "companheiro perfeito para Sherlock", nas palavras do mais velho. Ele havia se recusado a contar a Sherlock qualquer coisa sobre seu novo companheiro de quarto, exceto que Sherlock iria estudar na mesma escola que seu companheiro estudava. 

O Holmes mais novo não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Talvez o companheiro fosse uma pessoal legal e ele conseguiria fingir que era uma pessoa legal, ou talvez fosse um babaca que faria da vida de Sherlock um inferno. Não que ele se importasse, na verdade. Já era acostumado a ser considerado uma "aberração que não deveria ter nascido", já era parte de sua rotina. Ele havia realmente  
tentado fazer amigos uma vez, mas acabou em desastre. Depois daquilo, nunca mais tentou se enturmar. Era mais fácil ser mais inteligente do que todos e usar isso a seu favor.

Sherlock terminou de empacotar suas coisas, e deu uma última olhada em seu quarto. O quarto que passara toda a sua vida. Tinha certeza que aquele seria um marco em sua vida, que as coisas iam ser diferentes. Talvez alguns assassinatos mais interessantes. Afinal, Londres era uma cidade movimentada. Desceu as escadas, e Mycroft o esperava sentado na mesa, tomando uma xícara de café. 

— Sherly, leve essa caixa lá para o carro.

— Onde estão mamãe e papai? — Sherlock odiava esse apelido, mas não adiantava dizer isso para Mycroft.

— Eles já foram para sua nova casa. Disseram que iam arrumar as coisas pra você. Agora leve a caixa para o carro.

Sherlock abriu o porta malas e colocou a caixa lá dentro. Então, entrou no carro e se sentou no banco passageiro. Mycroft logo apareceu, com um copo descartável na mão, que continha leite. 

— Beba. Você não pode ir de barriga vazia. 

— Não estou com fome. 

— Não perguntei se estava com fome, te disse para beber. — Sherlock não se mexeu. — Enquanto não beber, não vamos sair dessa garagem.

Sherlock revirou os olhos. Odiava quando seu irmão o dava ordens. Não era só porque travalhava para o governo britânico que poderia mandar e desmandar nele. Sherlock pegou o copo, e bebeu tudo de uma vez. 

— Feliz agora? 

Mycroft não respondeu, mas ligou o carro e começou o percurso até Londres.

¤◆¤

Ao sair do carro, o Holmes mais novo foi imediatamente abraçado por sua mãe. Ele amava seus pais, mas sua mãe tinha uma preocupação excessiva. 

— Você está bem? Como foi a viagem? — sua mãe o atropelava com as perguntas. — Já colocamos tudo no devido lugar. Só faltam seus pertences. É um flat muito bom, e tem um lareira magnífica!

— Tomara que tenha só dois quartos. — Sherlock sussurrou. 

— O seu amigo ainda não chegou. Qual era mesmo o nome dele, Mycroft?

— Ele não é meu amigo, mãe. Eu nem sei o nome dele.

— John Watson. 

Sherlock franziu a testa. 

— Que nome comum. 

O pai de Sherlock colocou a mão no ombro do filho.

— Pronto para uma vida independente? 

— Mal posso esperar. — disse Sherlock sem muita empolgação. Ele estava empolgado, não o entenda mal; mas seus pais ainda assim não saiam do seu pé. 

— Mycroft, você tem que cuidar muito bem do seu irmão. Eu e seu pai não poderemos vir aqui toda semana, então é sua responsabilidade. — disse a mãe dos Holmes, dessa vez séria. 

Mycroft abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse momento um carro parou na rua, em frente ao flat. Era um carro antigo, e Sherlock deduziu que a família não tinha muitas condições, ou estava gastando quase todas as suas reservas mandando o filho morar sozinho. Um homem de cara fechada saiu do carro, seguido por uma mulher de rosto sofrido, uma menina de uns doze anos e um menino de cabelos loiro escuros.

A mulher veio diretamente até a família Holmes, que olhava os recém-chegados com uma expressão diferente cada um. 

— Você é a mãe do garoto que vai morar no flat da 221b? — a mãe de Sherlock se adiantou. 

A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça, e puxou o menino para perto de si. 

— Este é meu filho, John. — ela disse sorrindo. 

— Que menino adorável! Este é meu filho mais novo, Sherlock. — a mulher fez menção de puxar o filho para perto de si, mas mudou de ideia. — Ele é um pouco... tímido, mas espero que vocês se dêem bem. 

Sherlock examinou o novo colega de flat, enquanto John estendeu a mão. 

— Prazer. Sou John Watson. — o loiro disse com um sorriso agradável. Com certeza estava tentando ser agradável. 

Sherlock o encarou por um momento, antes de estender a mão. 

— Sherlock Holmes. — ele tentou sorrir, mas não deu muito certo. Ficou parecendo uma careta. 

— Sou Mycroft Holmes. Eu contatei vocês por telefone. 

John franziu a testa por um momento, então se lembrou da pessoa que havia arrumado um flat tão em conta para ele. 

— Ah sim, me lembro de você.

O homem de cara fechado apareceu ao lado de John e da mulher com uma mala e a menina atrás deles. 

— Essa é Harry, minha irmã. — disse John, apresentando a irmã. 

— Harry é nome de menino. — Sherlock falou. 

O sorriso de John sumiu, e sua mãe deu um beliscão nele. 

— Sherlock! Não seja mal-educado. 

— Harry é apelido pra Harriet, esquisito. — Harry respondeu de cara fechada. John olhou feio para ela, mas não disse nada.

Sherlock franziu a testa. Não estava acostumado com crianças. 

— Certo. — disse o pai de Sherlock para quebrar o contato visual que Harry e Sherlock estavam tendo. — Vocês já conhecem o flat, John?

— Não, eu apenas vi algumas fotos em um site que o Mycroft indicou.

Mycroft... parece Microsoft, pensou Harriet. Família esquisita. 

— Ah, que ótimo! — exclamou a mãe Holmes. — Sherlock também não conhece. Eu já arrumei umas coisinhas, então não está muito bagunçado. Venham, vou mostrar tudo a vocês. 

Para John parecia estranho que uma mulher que nem ia morar no lugar soubesse mais de lá do que ele, mas mesmo assim a seguiu escada acima.

Sherlock foi o último a subir, logo atrás do pai de John. Ele era um sujeito estranho; não tinha falado nada até o momento, e não parecia o tipo sentimental. A mãe de John também não havia falado muito, e a que parecia se importar mais com John era sua irmã, Harriet. Sherlock já tinha uma teoria: o pai de John gostava de beber, e talvez batia na mulher nas piores ocasiões. John achava isso tremendamente errado, e uma briga ocorreu com o pai. Por isso eles estavam gastando o que tinham para John sair de casa, antes que algo ruim acontecesse. O único problema era Harriet... onde ela se encaixava? Logo descartou essa teoria, já pensando em outra.

Sherlock gostava da facilidade que tinha para deduzir coisas e aprender coisas. Desde pequeno seu irmão o mostrava enigmas e casos não resolvidos, e Sherlock mostrava cada vez mais facilidade para resolver casos complexos. E então, quando seu irmão começou a trabalhar para o governo, Sherlock ficou ainda mais perto de assassinatos e todos os tipo de crime. Era isso que o fazia se sentir vivo, e que fazia seus colegas o acharem maluco. Sempre que a polícia estava com dificuldade, Mycroft conseguia colocar Sherlock na investigação, que acabava com sucesso. Mudando para Londres, ficava ainda mais fácil de seu irmão o contatar quando houvessem casos estranhos.

John não estava arrependido de ter saído de casa, apenas se questionava se fora uma boa ideia ter escolhido aquele menino como colega de quarto. Ele já sabia que o nome dele era Sherlock Holmes, tinha até procurado no Google para descobrir mais. E o que descobriu foi, no mínimo, estranho: Sherlock parecia ser uma espécie de gênio que ajudava a polícia em casos complicados. Pensou que seria interessante ter um colega com uma vida tão ativa e instigante quanto aquela, mas percebeu que Sherlock não seria nem de longe a pessoa que ele imaginou. O Holmes parecia ser frio, não uma pessoa legal com quem dividir um flat. Talvez ele fosse assim só na frente dos pais, e mudasse quando os dois ficassem sozinhos. 

Quando chegaram no flat, John se surpreendeu. Era maior do que ele esperava, e mesmo com todas aquelas pessoas ainda sobrava espaço. 

— Eu adorei aqui! Posso morar com você? — Harriet perguntou pulando em uma poltrona. 

— Harry, querida, não faça bagunça. — disse a mãe de John. 

— Gostaram? — perguntou Mycroft para John e Sherlock.

— É fantástico. — respondeu John, olhando em volta. 

Sherlock apenas assentiu, e seguiu para o corredor em que os quartos ficavam. Ao dar uma olhada, percebeu que estava tudo do seu jeito, mas que não tinha banheiro dentro do quarto. Entrou no quarto de John – que não estava decorado – e percebeu que também não tinha banheiro. Voltou para o corredor, e abriu uma porta que até então estava fechada, e percebeu que teriam que dividir um banheiro.

— Só tem um banheiro. — disse Sherlock para Mycroft.

— E isso é um problema? — Sherlock não respondeu. 

— Querido, você acha que vai ficar bem? — perguntou a mãe de John. Ela sabia que ele conseguia se virar, mas ele entendeu que era por causa de seu companheiro. Ele não parecia a melhor pessoa para dividir um flat.

— Não se preocupe, mãe. Vai dar tudo certo. 

— Posso vir te visitar? — perguntou Harriet para John.

— Claro, Harry. Só não todo dia. 

Sherlock suspirou. A casa cheia era a coisa da qual ele menos gostava. 

— Certo, mãe e pai, vocês já podem ir embora. Já fizeram tudo que tinham que fazer. Você também, Mycroft. 

— Você tem certeza, meu amor? Ainda pode voltar para a nossa casa. Você acha que consegue se cuidar sozinho? — a mãe de Sherlock estava, mais uma vez, duvidando de sua capacidade.

— Mãe, eu resolvo assassinatos. É claro que eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo. 

— Vamos, querida, já está na hora de irmos embora. — o pai de Sherlock tentava ajudar o filho. Ele sabia que a esposa iria ficar sentimental. 

Sherlock conseguiu que os pais saíssem do flat, e ficaram apenas Mycroft e a família Watson. 

— Ele é legal, Sherlock. Tente fazer amigos. — Mycroft parecia estar reunindo toda sua força para falar aquelas palavras.

— E desde de quando você se importa, irmão? 

John estava tendo um momento constrangedor com a sua família. Harry estava distraída, mexendo nos fios soltos da poltrona, e John não sabia o que dizer para seus pais. E aparentemente, seus pais também não sabiam o que dizer.

— É um bom lugar. — disse o pai de John. Era a primeira frase dele desde que eles desceram do carro. — A localização é boa, e tem um estabelecimento embaixo. 

John engoliu em seco. Sabia que seus pais estavam loucos para ir embora. 

— É. — ele olhou para a porta, vendo Sherlock conduzir seus pais para fora do flat, e sentiu um alívio por não ser o primeiro. — Acho que está na hora de vocês irem.

A mãe de John se adiantou e abraçou o filho, um abraço forte. Então foi a vez do pai, e John fez o possível para não o tocar mais que o necessário. O cheiro de cerveja contaminava as roupas do homem.

Finalmente, Harriet se levantou. 

— Me liga, ok? Você não pode me abandonar pra ficar com esse esquisito.

John riu.

— Eu não vou te abandonar, Harriet. Agora, vem cá. 

A menina deu um abraço tão forte em John que o deixou momentaneamente sem ar. 

— Você nunca foi assim. — sussurrou Mycroft.

— Ainda bem. — respondeu Sherlock. 

Quando a família Watson foi embora, só restou Mycroft de convidado. 

— Vaza, Mycroft. — Sherlock segurou a porta para o mais velho passar.

— Calma, Sherly. Preciso falar com o senhor Watson. Por que você não vai terminar de arrumar suas coisas no seu quarto, hein?

Sherlock revirou os olhos. Sabia que, se não saísse dali naquele momento, Mycroft o obrigaria depois. Então, foi arrastando os pés até seu quarto. 

— John, meu irmão pode ser chato às vezes, mais continua sendo meu irmão. Como você pôde ver, ele não é muito sociável. E não conversa muito. Eu te escolhi principalmente porque você estuda na escola que Sherlock vai estudar, então espero que posso fazê-lo se sentir bem. Ele não possui um histórico escolar com grandes amizades. Posso contar com você? 

— Claro. 

— Esse é o meu telefone. — Mycroft o entregou um papel pequeno. — Se alguma coisa acontecer, me ligue. Se Sherlock estiver estranho, mais do que o normal, me ligue. Vou mandar uma mensagem para você amanhã, para ver como foi o primeiro dia de Sherlock na escola nova. 

— Certo. Me telefone é...

— Não precisa, eu já tenho seu contato salvo. Até mais, John. 

Mycroft foi até o quarto, provavelmente para se despedir, mas John ouviu um "sai daqui!" bem zangado vindo do quarto. Mycroft voltou e, com um sorriso enigmático, fechou a porta.

John estava de queixo caído. Como Mycroft tinha seu número? Quer dizer, todo o contato deles ocorreu pelo telefone fixo. Será que o Holmes mais velho era um stalker?

Sherlock apareceu na sala de estar. 

— A geladeira está vazia. Vou ao mercado. — ele inspirou profundamente. — Quer... vir comigo?

John ainda estava perplexo, mas conseguiu registrar as palvras do Holmes mais novo.

— Eu até gostaria, mas tenho que terminar de... arrumar minhas coisas.

Sherlock o encarou por um momento, e então respondeu:

— Certo. Quer que eu compre alguma coisa?

John pensou um pouco. 

— Não, obrigado. 

Quando Sherlock passou pela porta, e ele ouviu a porta da rua bater, John se sentou em uma das duas poltronas. O que ele havia feito? Por um lado, Sherlock fora agressivo, até, com o irmão, mas completamente gentil com os pais. E até falou com John! 

O Watson mais velho se levantou. Não adiantava mais. Ele agora tinha que bolar um estratégia para integrar Sherlock ao seu grupo, não podia deixar que ele ficasse excluído. Por mais que o menino fosse diferente, e seus amigos meio preconceituosos, não queria deixar que Mycroft ficasse com raiva dele. Se o homem havia conseguido seu número de celular, poderia conseguir muito mais.

¤◆¤

Ao chegar de mãos cheias no que podia chamar de "casa", já estava tarde, e Sherlock percebeu que a luz da sala não estava acesa.

— Watson? — perguntou o moreno enquanto colocava as sacolas em cima da mesa da cozinha.

— Estou no quarto. — respondeu John.

Sherlock começou a guardar as compras, e quando havia guardado tudo, pegou algumas coisas de volta. Seu almoço ia ser sanduíche natural, e ele havia comprado ingredientes que dariam sanduíches para uma semana. 

Colocou várias fatias de pão uma do lado da outra, e então passou o patê de frango. Em seguida, colocou o alface, o tomate e a rúcula, e embalou tudo em papel alumínio. Guardou na geladeira, e devolveu todos os ingredientes para o devido lugar. 

— O que você estava fazendo? 

Sherlock se virou para a fonte da voz, e viu John de cabelos molhados e uma roupa parecida com pijama na entrada da cozinha.

— Sanduíches naturais. A comida da escola não deve ser muito saudável. 

John riu.

— É, você está certo. 

John foi até a geladeira e a abriu. 

— Pode comer o que quiser, eu não me importo. — disse Sherlock.

John colocou a mão na nuca. Era um gesto que ela fazia sem pensar, quando estava nervoso ou com vergonha. 

— Obrigado. 

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu. 

— Você gosta de pizza? — perguntou John.

— O quê?

— Você gosta de pizza? 

— Não estou com fome, obrigado. E você não tem dinheiro para comprar uma pizza.

— O que você está dizendo? — perguntou John franzindo a testa.

— Sua família não tem condições financeiras muito boas. Seu pai era do exército, mas voltou para casa após ser baleado na perna esquerda, a julgar pelo jeito que ele anda. Ele bebe muito para extravasar o sentimento de culpa por não ajudar o país, e isso acaba com quase todo o dinheiro que sua mãe ganha e seu pai recebe de apoio. Você e seu pai brigam por conta da bebida e do dinheiro mal gasto, e isso cria um clima ruim para uma adolescente como Harriet. Então ela decidiu que seria melhor você morar sozinho, também para ajudar a criar sua independência e tudo mais. Acho que sua mãe também quer tirar a filha de casa, mas começou pelo mais velho. — Sherlock parou e olhou para John. — O que eu errei?

John não conseguia processar nada naquele momento. Como o menino sabia de tudo aquilo? John sabia que não poderia ter descoberto tudo aquilo pela Internet. 

Mas o irmão dele tem seu celular... disse uma voz no fundo da cabeça de John.

— Eu quis me mudar por conta própria. Minha mãe queria que eu ficasse em casa. E minha mãe não quer tirar a minha irmã de casa, eu acho.

Sherlock fez uma careta.

— Sempre alguma coisa. 

— Como você sabia tudo isso? 

— Eu presto atenção aos detalhes. — John esperou que o moreno completasse, mas isso não ocorreu. Sherlock estava ocupado lavando as vasilhas que tinha usado.  
— Eu reparo nas coisas, basicamente. É muito difícil de explicar.

— Hum. É estranho.

Sherlock encolheu os ombros. A única pessoa que poderia ser sua amiga, e ele estragou tudo.

—Eu sei. Escuto muito isso.

— Mas é interessante. 

Sherlock, virado para a pia, torcia para que sua voz não mostrasse o quanto estava feliz e surpreso. 

— Acha mesmo?

— Claro. Foi brilhante. Extraordinário. 

— As pessoas não costumam dizer isso. — comentou Sherlock, em uma voz mais baixa. 

— O que elas dizem?

— Cai fora. 

John riu. 

— Bem, estou feliz por ser diferente, então. — ele fez uma pausa. — Você trabalha para o governo?

— Não, só o Mycroft. Eu trabalho para a polícia, de vez em quando. — mesmo sem John ver, os olhos de Sherlock brilhavam. Ele amava falar de seu quase emprego. — Eu ajudo eles, quando surge dificuldade com algum caso.

— Eu tenho um amigo que trabalha lá meio período. Vou apresentar ele para você amanhã. — dizendo isso, John se despediu e foi para o seu quarto. 

Talvez eu tenha feito as coisas da maneira certa, no final, pensou Sherlock.


	2. Todo mundo quer ser amiga da menina que é amiga do mágico

Quando John acordou na manhã fria do dia 01 de setembro, ele não imaginou que seu companheiro de flat já estaria acordado, ou que já estaria totalmente pronto para a escola. Por isso, quando finalmente saiu do seu quarto de banho tomado, vestindo um suéter e uma calça jeans, levou um susto. Na verdade, tinha imaginado que teria que acordar Holmes. Sherlock não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que se importava com a escola. Parecia ser o tipo que sempre tirava notas ruins, e desrespeitava os professores. O completo contrário de John Watson.

— Bom dia. — disse John se sentando na mesa, na cadeira que estava na frente de Sherlock. Notou, então, que o moreno bebia algo em uma xícara. — Ah, você comprou chá? 

Sherlock apenas negou com a cabeça. 

— Essas xícaras simplesmente... surgiram. Quando cheguei para tomar o café da manhã, encontrei três xícaras quentes naquela bandeja. — Sherlock olhou para o outro lado da mesa, em que estava uma bandeja com duas xícaras. — Supus que uma era para mim e a peguei.

John pensou em dizer que xícaras não podiam simplesmente surgir, mas descartou a ideia. 

— Se uma é para você, a outra provavelmente é para mim. — ele fez uma pausa. — Mas para quem é a outra xícara? 

Não houve resposta. Mesmo assim, John esticou o braço até alcançar uma das xícaras, que pegou e começou a beber. 

— O chá ainda está quente. — comentou.

Nesse momento, os dois ouviram passos fortes, e o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta. John imediatamente virou o rosto para a direção do barulho, mas Sherlock parecia absorto em seus pensamentos. 

— Ah, vocês levantaram! — disse a senhora que havia acabado de aparecer no vão da porta da cozinha. John a olhava intrigado, e Sherlock havia finalmente notado algo de diferente, mas não parecia estranhar a presença daquela mulher. — Eu fui ver se o bolo estava pronto! Aqui, peguem.

A mulher colocou pratos de bolo na frente deles, juntamente com uma colher. 

— Quem é você? — John parecia ter finalmente encontrado as palavras certas, ao invés de ficar apenas encarando a mulher. 

— Mycroft não falou de mim para vocês? Sou a senhora Hudson, é claro!

John ainda parecia confuso, então a senhora Hudson continuou:

— Esse flat que vocês alugam é meu! Eu moro logo abaixo de vocês, e o Mycroft me pediu para cuidar de vocês. Mas não pensei que seria um casal tão fofo! — ela suspirou. — Vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?

Sherlock franziu a testa, enquanto John dizia:

— Nós não somos namorados! Na verdade, eu o conheci ontem.

É impressão minha ou o John está levemente corado?, pensou a senhora Hudson. 

— Quando a aula começa, John? — perguntou Sherlock. 

John olhou para o relógio que sempre carregava no pulso. Era um hábito antigo, gostava de estar sempre informado.

— Temos vinte e cinco minutos. É melhor nos apressarmos.

¤◆¤

O Holmes e o Watson saíram apressados de casa, quando faltavam apenas vinte minutos.

— A escola é perto daqui, não vamos chegar atrasados. Sabe, esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual eu escolhi o 221b da Baker Street. Tem várias coisas perto. Qual a sua matéria favorita? O professor de química é ótimo. — John falava tão rapidamente que era até difícil entender. 

Ele está nervoso, constatou Sherlock. As pessoas só falam rápido assim quando estão nervosas, e Sherlock pensava na razão. Eles chegariam atrasados? Não, Sherlock havia olhado o percurso até a escola antes de John se levantar. De acordo com as informações obtidas, eram necessários apenas 15 minutos à pé. 

— Não seria mais fácil ir de ônibus? — perguntou Sherlock a John, quando o loiro finalmente acabou seu falatório. 

— Sim, mas — ele hesitou um momento — eu achei melhor te mostrar o caminho. E precisamos atualizar nossas informações na escola. O ônibus só passa nos endereços em que os estudantes moram. 

Sherlock assentiu. 

Eu não estou mentindo completamente, pensou John. A verdade é que ele queria mais tempo para descobrir mais sobre Sherlock, e como poderia integrar ele ao seu grupo de amigos.

— Acho que na próxima semana vamos de ônibus. 

Eles andaram mais algum tempo sem se falar, com Sherlock pensando em como parecer agradável. 

— Então, John Watson. Você quer que eu finja que não te conheço na escola?

John olhou espantado para ele. 

— Céus, não! Por que eu iria querer isso?

Sherlock encolheu os ombros.

— Quando todos me taxarem de "esquisito", imagino que você não vai querer que eles saibam que você mora comigo. Quer dizer, oficialmente a senhora Hudson também mora conosco, já que somos menores de idade, mas na prática somos só nós dois.

— Não, eu vou te apresentar aos meus amigos. Só não faça o que você fez comigo ontem, certo? Não descubra toda a vida deles em alguns minutos, e vai ficar tudo bem.

Sherlock concordou com a cabeça. Não era algo que ele escolhia fazer. Era quase sem pensar, na verdade. E que já havia lhe causado grandes prejuízos. 

— Por que você se veste assim? — perguntou John olhando para Sherlock.

— Assim como? — perguntou Sherlock olhando para si mesmo. Dessa vez, ele estava vestido com uma blusa polo azul marinha, e a mesma calça jeans do dia anterior.

— Com esse estilo de roupa. E ontem também. Você parece, não sei, um jogador de golfe.

Sherlock suspirou. É tão difícil assim achar alguém que goste do seu estilo de roupa? 

— Eu ainda não encontrei minha roupa definitiva. Mas como eu deveria me vestir? Com esse suéter que parece de uma pessoa velha? É assim que as pessoas de Londres se vestem? 

John arqueou as sobrancelhas para o moreno, e depois riu. Sabia que ele não estava falando sério, e que se não levasse tudo na brincadeira, a relação deles se tornaria insuportável. E ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. 

— É uma boa escolha. Todos os garotos dessa escola que realmente servem para alguma coisa usam suéter. 

— E com isso, você quer dizer você. — Sherlock fez uma pausa. — E as pessoas que usam roupas do meu estilo são o quê? 

John riu.

— São pessoas que irritam as outras bem facilmente, mas talvez, e só talvez, sirvam para alguma coisa. 

Sherlock abriu um sorriso. Era a primeira vez que John o via sorrir, e era um sorriso com um sentimento tão bom que o loiro queria vê-lo sempre. Shelock parecia outra pessoa sorrindo. O sorriso logo acabou, mas John continuou olhando para o rosto de Sherlock. 

— O que você está olhando, Watson? — perguntou Sherlock quando percebeu que o loito o encarava. John logo caiu em si.

— Nada, me desculpe. — para disfarçar a vermelhidão de seu rosto, John apontou para frente. — Aquela é a nossa escola, com todas essas pessoas. 

Sherlock parou na calçada. Todas aquelas pessoas... ele estremceu. Fazia um tempo desde que foi a uma escola da última vez. No ano passado, por conta de brigas com colegas de classe, escolheu fazer todas as provas restantes estudando apenas pelo livro. E passou com notas altas, mesmo não tendo comparecido a nenhuma aula. O problema é que havia se esquecido sobre como se comportar com pessoas normais. A noite anterior com John foi a prova disso.

Quando estava em casa ao invés de estar na escola, Sherlock ficava lendo sobre casos misteriosos, tentando formular sua própria teoria. Casos não solucionados, com poucas pistas ou que a solução não parece plausível são o melhor passatempo ara Sherlock. Ele ficava horas, às vezes o dia todo, saindo apenas para comer por insistência de sua mãe. Contato com outras pessoas... não era a praia dele.

— Está tudo bem? — John, ao perceber que Sherlock havia parado, parou também. 

— Sim, não foi nada. — Sherlock disse, hesitante, voltando a caminhar. 

Quanto mais perto chegavam da escola, maior o barulho ficava. Era diferente, para um pessoa que, como Sherlock, preferia lugares mais calmos.

— Então, é o seguinte. Agora nós vamos para a cerimônia de iniciamento. Todo ano tem, e é basicamente o professor fazendo uns discursos e falando os nomes dos alunos novatos. Você pode ir, é no campo onde acontecem alguns jogos, vire à direita e depois vá reto. — John apontou o caminho que Sherlock deveria seguir. — Eu vou procurar meus amigos, para apresentar você para eles. Até daqui a pouco! 

E, dizendo isso, sumiu no mar de alunos que vagavam pelo corredor. 

¤◆¤

Sherlock estava entediado. O diretor estava falando há alguns minutos, e ele não conseguia mais prestar atenção. Nos primeiros minutos foi fácil, mas seu cérebro não conseguia mais se concentrar. E, para piorar a situação, tinha sentado no lugar mais longe possível de John e seus amigos. 

O Holmes mais novo sabia que não deveria ter feito isso, mas não conseguiu evitar. Queria ver como os amigos de Watson se comportavam, e como o próprio Watson se comportava longe de Sherlock. 

O grupo de John era maior do que Sherlock esperava. Talvez por nem ele ou seu irmão terem muitos amigos, considerava exagero quem tinha mais de dois amigos. E John tinha dois. Era um trio, mas apenas dois pareciam realmente gostar daquele meio. 

Um garoto que parecia ser mais velho contava alguma coisa, e uma menina de cabelo encaracolado ria excessivamente. John apenas ria, sem parecer realmente concordar. 

Sherlock percebeu que John estava olhando para os lados constantemente, como se procurasse algo. Sherlock olhou ao redor. Ninguém prestava atenção no discurso do diretor. 

Mais abaixo de onde Sherlock estava sentado, John estava inquieto. Não era possível que ele havia perdido seu colega de vista. Se no primeiro dia de aula isso tinha acontecido, o que seria no resto do ano? 

Anderson contava algum caso sem graça, do qual apenas Sally acreditava No começo do ano passado, Anderson começou a virar uma pessoa... difícil. Passou a deixar os estudos de lado, tentando ser o mais "engraçado" das turmas, se tornando, consequentemente, mais popular. E Sally o seguiu. Mas John não, já que as piadas eram na maioria das vezes sobre ele. Na verdade, John continuava a ser o estranho da escola, andando com suas roupas antigas e sendo o "nerd".

— Então, John, até quando você vai andar com esses tênis furados? — Anderson riu, seguido por Sally. John entrou na brincadeira. 

— Até quando você parar de ser idiota. — falou rindo. 

— Acho que isso vai demorar, então. — completou Sally. John e a garota riram, mas não Anderson. Ele odiava que Watson tivesse sempre uma resposta para tudo. 

Sally colocou a cabeça no ombro de Anderson, resmungando. 

— Esse idiota podia parar de falar besteiras e pular logo para a parte dos novatos. Eu preciso escolher meu alvo.

— O que você quer dizer com "alvo"? - perguntou John franzindo a testa.

— Você sabe, um novato para atormentar. Bagunçar as coisas. Novatos são tão fáceis de manipular.

— Isso é horrível. Você vai estragar o ano de uma pessoa. 

Sally deu os ombros.

— Sério, o que está acontecendo com vocês? Vocês não... — John não terminou, pois Anderson tampou a boca dele. 

— Cale a boca, ou nós três vamos para a diretoria. 

John queria falar mais, mas desistiu. Nada faria seus amigos mudar de ideia. Então, voltou a procurar Sherlock.

— O que está fazendo, John? — perguntou Sally.

— Procurando uma pessoa. — respondeu John, distraído. Como ele já havia perdido Sherlock se as aulas nem tinham começado?!

— Olha só, John Watson finalmente arranjou uma namorada. — disse Sally para Anderson, rindo. — Me diga, ela é bonita?

— É um garoto, Sally. 

— Eu não sabia que você era uma bicha, John. — respondeu Anderson, franzindo a testa. 

— O quê? Não estamos namorando! — falou John, revirando os olhos. Ele estava fortemente considerando escrever "não estou namorando Sherlock Holmes" em sua testa. — Ele é só... um amigo.

Sally arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Então por que está procurando ele tão freneticamente?

— Ele é novato, não conhece a escola. Não posso deixar ele se perder. 

Sally sorriu maliciosamente.

— Já escolhi meu alvo. John Watson, avise as seu amigo para tomar cuidado. 

John olhou para ela surpreso por um segundo, e então riu. Pensou em avisá-la das incríveis capacidades de Sherlock, e que seu irmão trabalhava para o governo, mas decidiu deixar ela descobrir isso sozinha. 

— Se eu fosse você, não faria isso.

Anderson riu.

— Se eu fosse você, avisaria ele sobre os perigos dessa escola. 

— Só não diga que não avisei. — respondeu John. 

◆¤◆

Sherlock estava entediado. Mais do que achou que ficaria. O discurso do diretor estava sendo gigante, e Sherlock não via a hora de acabar. 

John continuava procurando alguma coisa, incansavelmente. Entre olhar para John, prestar atenção no discurso e desistir de prestar atenção no discurso, o diretor finalmente parou de falar. Veio ao microfone uma mulher mais nova, segurando um papel.

— Bom dia, alunos. Para os que me conhecem, olá de novo! Para os que ainda não me conhecem, sou Sara Smith, orientadora do Colégio Adsumus. Depois do incrível discurso do diretor Peacock, venho anunciar, assim como faço todos os anos, os nomes dos novatos em nossa instituição. Peço que sejam amigáveis com eles, e os façam se sentir acolhidos. 

Sherlock reparou que as pessoas pararam de conversar quando Smith começou a falar. Isso não aconteceu com o diretor Peacock. Mas as pessoas pareciam ter um carinho especial pela orientadora. 

— Começando dos mais novos até os mais velhos: William Scott-Masson, Victoria Wicks, Sean Young, James Duncan, Ruth Everett, Syrus Lowe, Katy Maw, Ben Green, Pradeep Jey, Imogen Slaughter, David Nellist, Martha Breckon-Richards, Jonathan Aris, Lisa McAllister, William Holmes, Stanley Townsend, Peter Brook e Phil Davis. — a orientadora fez uma pausa, e os estudantes aplaudiram. — Por favor, sejam gentis com eles. E aos citado, ao fim dessa cerimônia, por favor, venham à secretaria pegar seus horários. Obrigada. 

Os alunos aplaudiram outra vez, e o diretor voltou ao microfone para dar os últimos avisos. Sherlock estranhou a mulher ter falado seu primeiro nome. Ele nunca se apresentava como William, apenas como Sherlock. Aliás, poucas pessoas sabiam que seu primeiro nome não era Sherlock. 

Ao fim da cerimônia, os estudantes saíram aos montes das arquibancadas. Sherlock esperou até que não tivesse chance de ser pisoteado, e se dirigiu até a secretaria. Não encontrou John, e não esperava encontrá-lo. O loiro havia sido um dos primeiros a sair, assim que o diretor parou de falar, juntamente com seus dois amigos. Ele parecia preocupado.

Os corredores da escola, que estavam cheios e barulhentos, rapidamente se esvaziaram, assim que o sinal tocou. Aparentemente a recepção durou uma aula completa. 

O Holmes caminhava perdido pelo corredor. Tudo que via era portas, com estudantes eufóricos dentro. Olhando o número das salas, finalmente achou uma placa apontando as direções do refeitório, campo, secretaria e um grande número de salas. Seguiu a direção da seta, e se deparou com uma placa que dizia "Secretaria Colégio Adsumus". Abriu a porta.

Ao abrir a porta, viu várias pessoas, de idades diferentes, sentadas em cadeiras, esperando. Ele andou calmamente até o balcão, onde uma senhora estava mexendo em papéis. 

A mulher não olhou para ele. Após longos segundos, Sherlock decidiu limpar a garganta, assim a mulher o notaria. Ela apenas o deu um olhar zangado e voltou aos que estava fazendo. Sherlock então foi se sentar na única cadeira vazia, ao lado de uma menina mais nova que ele.

— Você também é novato? — a menina sussurrou, mostrando seus dentes com aparelho. — Meu nome é Martha, e o seu?

Sherlock virou a cabeça na direção da menina. Não estava acostumado a interagir com pessoas, principalmente pessoas mais novas. Mesmo assim, forçou um sorriso. 

— Sou Sherlock. E sim, hoje é meu primeiro dia. — isso era uma constatação tão óbvia que Sherlock se sentiu idiota por dizê-la. E pelos olhares apreensivos, mãos suadas e olhadelas rápidas ao relógio da parede esquerda, todos ali também eram novatos. 

— Seu nome é estranho. — a menina fez uma careta. — Gostei!

Sherlock riu. Nesse exato momento, a mulher do balcão olhou feio para os dois, como se os mandasse calar a boca. Mas Sherlock não queria parar. Quando criança, nunca conversara com uma criança daquele jeito. Seu diálogo com colegas de classe eram em sua maioria deduções e respostas ao bullying. Por essa razão, decidiu contianuar a conversa normalmente. 

— O nome do meu irmão é mais estranho ainda. Ele se chama Mycroft.

Martha fez uma expressão confusa. 

— Por que seus pais o chamaram de Microsoft?

Sherlock riu. Foi um daqueles sorrisos rápidos, que iluminavam o mundo todo por um segundo. 

— Não é Microsoft. É Mycroft. É um pouco... diferente. Mas meu irmão também parece um computador. 

Um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois. Era possível ouvir a respiração pesada do menino sentado perto da porta. Sherlock olhou ao redor, para ter certeza de que a senhora do balcão não estava prestando atenção nele e em Martha, e sussurrou:

— Como está indo a sua pintura? 

A menina arregalou os olhos. 

— Como você sabe que eu estou pintando um quadro?!

Sherlock corou, e se virou para frente. Se pessoas adultas não entendiam seu dom, como ele deveria explicá-lo à uma criança? Enquanto pensava em uma solução rápida e prática para aquele problema, Martha puxou Sherlock pelo braço. Ele então se virou de volta para a menina.

— Você é um mágico? Minha mãe me disse que mágicos fazem coisas muito legais, como fazer coisas sumirem e aparecer. Ela não disse se eles podem adivinhar coisas, mas eu acho que eles podem sim. — a pequena garota disse isso tão rapidamente que Sherlock mal pode entender. Mas então sorriu. Seria muito mais fácil dizer que era um mágico. Assentiu com a cabeça. 

A menina arregalou os olhos mais uma vez, e soltou uma exclamação como se tivesse acabado de ter uma ideia genial. A senhora do balcão novamente olhou feio para eles.

— Eu posso te procurar na hora do almoço? Se eu estiver com problemas para fazer amigas, eu posso te apresentar a elas! Todo mundo quer ser amigo da menina que é amiga do mágico! 

Sherlock franziu a testa. Talvez isso pudesse ser ruim para ele, pelo jeito que ela poderia abordá-lo. Ou talvez pudesse ser bom, se as coisas com os amigos de John não dessem certo. O Holmes sorriu. 

— Certo.

A pequena garota sorriu de volta, e Sherlock Holmes se sentiu feliz por ter pelo menos uma amiga, se ele acabasse com tudo.

◆¤◆

Levou um bom tempo até a senhora do balcão finalmente distribuir os horários e as chaves dos armários para os novatos. Quando Sherlock finalmente pegou seu horário, depois de ver todos saírem da sala, até mesmo Martha, saltitando em suas botas novas, não poderia ficar mais agradecido de ter demorado tanto. Sua segunda e primeira aula era as que ele menos gostava: educação física. Correr de um lado para o outro nunca fora seu forte.

Após deixar seus materiais no armário e descobrir que as aulas eram no campo, seguiu até lá arrastando os pés. O professor com certeza não poderia falar que ele estava demorando, era só colocar a culpa no atraso da secretária. 

Os corredores estavam vazios, e Sherlock podia ver vários alunos dentro das salas, por meio das janelinhas das portas. O moreno se perguntava se aquela escola seria diferente, ou se as personalidades dos alunos eram sempre as mesmas. 

Ao passar, pela segunda vez no dia, pelas portas que davam para o campo, viu vários meninos sentados na grama, aparentemente ouvindo um sujeito acima do peso que estava sentado em uma cadeira. Quando chegou mais perto do grupo, o homem se calou, e todos olharam para ele. Foi um momento constrangedor. 

O homem, que Holmes julgou ser o professor, o chamou com um aceno. Enquanto Sherlock se aproximava, procurava um rosto conhecido nos alunos. Finalmente viu John, entre dois meninos que pareciam ter o dobro do tamanho dele, vestindo uma regata e um short azul, assim como todos ali. Watson sorriu. Sherlock não sorriu de volta.

— Você é um novato, não é? - perguntou o professor. — Sou o senhor Krold, o professor de educação física nessa escola. 

Sherlock precisou respirar fundo para não responder "Ah, é mesmo? Não tinha notado". 

— Sou Sherlock Holmes, Krold. — o moreno respondeu finalmente.

— É senhor, Holmes. — disse o professor arqueando uma sobrancelha. 

Dessa vez, respirar fundo não adiantou para Sherlock. 

— Não há necessidade de me chamar de senhor, Krold. — disse Sherlock com um sorriso.

O homem ficou perplexo por alguns segundos, e então seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho. Ele parecia prestes a explodir, e toda a turma ria dele. John tinha um sorriso tímido, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, tentando fazer Sherlock parar de provocar o professor. 

— Toda a turma, mais vinte voltas em torno do campo e estão liberados! — os garotos reclamaram, mas saíram dali antes que o professor ficasse com mais raiva. — E você, rapazinho, vá colocar sua roupa de esporte. Depois disso, dê quarenta voltas em torno do campo. 

Sherlock resistiu ao impulso de arregalar os olhos. Ele com certeza não conseguiria dar quarenta voltas em torno do campo até a próxima aula. Mas ele sabia que o professor estava apenas esperando um motivo para o mandar à diretoria, por isso seguiu calado para o vestiário. 

— E seja rápido! — gritou o professor enquanto Sherlock saia dali se arrastando.


	3. John Watson fica fofo sorrindo, mas ele nunca vai saber disso

Sherlock estava pingando suor quando terminou as quarenta voltas. Ele tinha certeza de que seu corpo não fora feito para correr. Os pés doíam, e parecia que alguém tinha esfaqueado ele nas pernas. 

A aula de educação física acabou quando Sherlock estava na vigésima primeira corrida, mas o professor acenou para o menino continuar correndo, enquanto todos iam para os vestiários. John tentou ir falar com ele, mas o professor brigou quando ele se distanciou da turma, e Sherlock não fez nenhum esforço tentando ir até o menino. 

Sua aula atual era inglês, e ele também chegaria no meio dela. Só estava torcendo para que a professora não fosse tão chata quando Krold. 

Depois de tirar aquela roupa suada de educação física e colocar as roupas normais, Sherlock Holmes saiu apressado para o corredor. Ainda tinha que pegar o livro de inglês, e depois descobrir onde era a sala. 

Quando bateu na porta com tudo em seu devido lugar, ouviu um "entre" de uma voz feminina de dentro da sala. Abriu a porta, e se deparou com uma mulher de meia idade o observando através de seus óculos meia-lua, juntamente com uma sala cheia de alunos. 

— Posso saber onde estava, senhor...? 

— Holmes, senhora Castfield. — Sherlock estava torcendo para ter se lembrado corretamente do nome que havia visto em seu horário. — Cheguei atrasado na aula de educação física por conta de um atraso na hora de pegar a chave do armário e o professor me fez ficar até completar quarenta voltas. 

— Ah sim, um novato. Entre, sei como o senhor Krold pode ser duro com alunos que não o conhecem. Sente-se naquela cadeira vazia, ao lado da senhorita Hooper. — a professora apontou para a única cadeira vazia, ao lado de uma garota ruiva. 

— Oi! Sou Molly Hooper, e você? — perguntou a garota ruiva enquanto Sherlock se ajeitava na cadeira. 

— Sherlock Holmes.

A garota parecia pronta para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas nesse momento a professora começou a explicar qual autor trabalhariam naquele bimestre, e Molly voltou à se sentar adequadamente. Sherlock surpreendentemente prestava atenção, a professora parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

¤◆¤

Quando o sinal da última aula antes do almoço tocou, Sherlock foi um dos primeiros a sair. Não por conta da comida, mas sim porque queria encontrar John antes de conhecer os tais "amigos" do loiro. Talvez fosse melhor comer sozinho.

O Holmes achou Watson arrumabdo as coisas em seu armário. O armário do loiro parecia bem organizado, e Sherlock se encostou no armário ao lado de John para atrair sua atenção. 

— Então, acho melhor não almoçar com você e seus amigos. 

John ergueu os olhos surpreso, mas então fitou Sherlock com uma expressão engraçada. 

— Por quê?

— Não quero te atrapalhar. E eu acho que vou ter que ser mágico hoje. 

John riu.

— Mágico? 

— Longa história. Conheci uma garotinha e ela teve umas más impressões sobre meus... dotes. 

John riu mais ainda. 

— Acho que você consegue ter um tempinho para socializar, Sherlock. Vamos, eu já falei de você pra eles. 

Watson começou a puxar Sherlock pelo braço, e só parou quando já era possível ver o refeitório por meio dos alunos.

— Ali é o refeitório. Nós colocamos a comida, e você pode comer aqui dentro ou lá fora, nos jardins. Mesmo que você não vá comer, acho que pode colocar um macarrão ou salada, alguma coisa assim. 

Sherlock assentiu, lentamente. Tantas pessoas. Tanto barulho. Ele estava há algumas horas sem estragar tudo definitivamente, mas sentia seu tempo de ser humano normal se esgotar.

O Holmes entrou na fila, logo atrás de Watson. Pegou apenas macarrão e uma caixinha de leite, enquato o loiro colocou em seu prato quase tudo que estava disponível. 

— Aqui! — John levantou a mão, indicando a mesa que o moreno deveria se sentar. Estava vazia.

— Onde estão seus amigos?— Sherlock perguntou enquanto se sentava e tirava o sanduíche do bolso. 

— Eles já deviam estar aqui... — John parecia pensativo, olhando quase o tempo todo em direção à porta. 

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu coma sozinho?

— Não posso te deixar sozinho no primeiro dia de aula, Sherlock! Além do mais, você vai gostar deles. Eu acho. — o loiro sussurrou a última parte. 

Sherlock deu os ombros. Ele sabia que aquilo não ia acabar bem, mas havia feito sua parte. Já que seu novo colega de apartamento se recusava a fazer as coisas do jeito mais fácil, a culpa não seria totalmente do Holmes mais novo. 

— Por que tem crianças no jardim? — Sherlock perguntou dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche. 

— O almoço delas é junto com o nosso. Só que é servido em outro prédio. — respondeu o loiro enrolando macarrão em seu garfo. 

— E o que as impede de entrar aqui?

John hesitou um momento antes de responder:

— Nada, na verdade. Acho que é uma regra não dita. Elas não entram no nosso prédio, nós não entramos no delas, e todo mundo usa o espaço a céu aberto. 

Sherlock assentiu, com a boca cheia. 

Os dois comeram mais algum tempo em silêncio, até que John se levantou, acenando freneticamente para alguém atrás de Sherlock. Quando voltou a se sentar, sussurrou para Sherlock. 

— Aja normalmente. É só não fazer aquela coisa de, sei lá, descobrir a vida da pessoa imediatamente, e tudo vai dar certo.

Logo duas pessoas se sentaram ao lado de John, uma jovem de cabelos enrolados e um rapaz de olhos negros. 

— Sherlock, esses são meus amigos, Sally e Anderson. Sally, Anderson, esse é Sherlock Holmes, aquele da 221b.

— Ah, o que você procurava feito um louco mais cedo? — Sally comentou com um sorriso maldoso, vendo o rosto de John ficar avermelhado. Sherlock apenas ignorou. 

— Então, onde vocês estavam? — John perguntou. — Vocês deviam estar aqui há uns dez minutos!

Anderson revirou os olhos. 

— Isso não importa, mamãe. 

— Armário do zelador. Fazendo coisas. — Sherlock disse com um sorriso esperto.

— O quê? — John olhou para ele franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

— Eles estavam no armário do zelador. 

John franziu a testa, e quando entendeu a razão de Sherlock saber tudo aquilo, deu um sorriso tímido, que parecia ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso e temeroso. 

— Como você descobriu? — John perguntou colocando mais macarrão em sua boca, ao passo que Sally e Anderson estavam estáticos. 

— O pó nos sapatos dele e na calça dela é o mesmo. Pó de giz. Poderia ser de uma sala de aula qualquer, se não fosse pela mancha de produto de limpeza na manga do seu colega. Além do mais, é possível sentir o cheiro do perfume dele nos dois. — Sherlock suspirou, parecendo entediado. — Me pergunto o que faziam para a macha de pó de giz na calça de Sally estar justamente no joelho...

John não pôde esconder o sorriso admirado. Aquilo com certeza não acabaria bem, mas as expressões de Sally e Anderson faziam tudo valer a pena. 

— Você é bizarro! — Sally foi a primeira a reagir, gritando. — John, como você pode ser amigo de um... estranho como esse aí?!

— Isso foi invasivo. — completou Anderson. Sherlock deu os ombros.

— Watson perguntou, vocês não responderam. Eu respondi. 

John estava se segurando para não rir. De acordo com as reações dos colegas, Sherlock estava totalmente certo. 

— Eu definitivamente não vou me sentar uma uma pessoa tão anormal quanto você. — Sally disse olhando diretamente para Sherlock. — E pode esperar, vai haver retorno. 

Dizendo isso, Sally Donovan se levantou da mesa, em passos determinados.

— Eu vou ter que concordar com ela. — Anderson disse se levantando. — Se você mudar de ideia sobre esse estranho, John, nos procure. Tenho certeza que somos bem melhores que ele. 

Quando Anderson também saiu, indo se sentar em uma mesa do outro lado do refeitório com Sally, Sherlock olhou arrependido para John. 

— Eu te avisei. 

John começou a rir. O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender aquela reação. 

— Obrigado. Eu estava mesmo querendo me livrar deles. — John disse depois de quase dois minutos rindo. 

— Como? — perguntou Sherlock, ainda sem entender muito bem.

— Eles mudaram muito de uns anos pra cá. Eu não me sentia bem com eles há muito tempo. E pelo jeito, você se livrou deles definitivamente. Então, obrigado. 

Sherlock estava perplexo. Ele esperava qualquer reação, menos aquela. 

— Então... você não está bravo comigo? — Sherlock perguntou terminando seu leite. 

— Claro que não! Eu sabia dos riscos. E foi muito legal ver as expressões deles, na verdade. Só tome cuidado com Sally, ela pode ser um pouco... vingativa.

Sherlock assentiu, sem saber mais o que fazer. Não estava acostumado à coisas dando certo em sua vida, e secretamente desejava que John o odiasse agora. Seria mais fácil acabar com tudo isso logo, antes de se importar demais com o loiro. 

Holmes e Watson terminaram suas refeições em silêncio. John de vez em quando sorria sem razão aparentemente, enquanto Sherlock tentava deduzir cada pessoa presente no refeitório. Ele já havia feito bastante sucesso. 

De repente, Sherlock sentiu a manga de sua blusa ser puxada. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não havia percebido que uma jovem menina havia ido até ele. Ou que a John a encarava intrigado há um bom tempo. Ou que todos no refeitório encaravam a menina e Sherlock curiosamente.

— Sherlock. —Martha sussurrou. — Eu consegui fazer amigas! Mas elas não acreditam quando eu falo que tenho um amigo mágico. Você pode ir lá e mostrar que eu não estou mentindo, por favor? 

— Claro. — Sherlock respondeu, sem exitar. Se virando para John, disse: — Volto logo. Tenho que ser mágico. 

John Watson obviamente não entendeu, mas assentiu, vendo Sherlock e a garota de meias mostarda e botas seguirem até o jardim.

¤◆¤

Sherlock não foi tão rápido quanto esperava. Haviam várias garotinhas, e descobrir alguma coisa enquanto elas pulavam não foi fácil. Mesmo assim, conseguiu; descobriu que uma tinha comido donuts sem a mãe saber, outra tinha trocado suas frutas por doces, e outra ainda tinha entrado em uma briga por uma folha de formato diferente, o que resultou em ficar com várias folhas no cabelo. As companhias de Martha certamente eram diferentes. 

Quando terminou de convencer todas as garotinhas que era um mágico real, o intervalo dele já tinha acabado. E ele só percebeu isso quando voltou ao refeitório e o encontrou vazio. Tentou se lembrar qual era sua próxima aula, mas não conseguia chegar a um consenso. 

Depois de descobrir em qual aula ele deveria estar - física -, Sherlock Holmes pegou seus materiais necessários e andou calmamente até a sala certa. Chegar poucos minutos mais tarde não faria grande diferença, faria?

Bateu na porta, e ao invés de obter uma resposta, a porta foi aberta por um homem que parecia uma versão mais velha de John. Com certeza os dois eram os únicos da escola que ainda usavam suéter. 

— Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? — perguntou o professor alternando seu olhar entre Sherlock e a turma, que ria discretamente. 

— Me desculpe, senhor Rocksby. Vejo que não consegui chegar no horário correto para a aula. 

Esse era mais um dos motivos pelos quais Sherlock não gostava de escolas. Tinha que fingir ser quem não era, ou era suavemente punido por isso. E, por suavemente, queria dizer que os professores prestavam atenção em cada passo que dava, e o punia se saísse da linha. Mas não se importavam tanto se você fosse educado e saísse um pouco do correto. 

— Parece ser uma constatação óbvia, senhor...

— Holmes. — Sherlock não gostava daquilo. Nem um pouco. Estava sendo feito de idiota sutilmente, sem ter a chance de se defender.   
— Posso saber o que estava fazendo, senhor Holmes? 

— Estava sendo um mágico, senhor. 

O homem deu um gargalhada.

— Um mágico?! — ele se virou para a turma, ainda rindo. — Vocês ouviram isso? 

A turma toda riu, assentindo. Menos uma pessoa. Ela chamou a atenção de Holmes. John Watson não estava rindo como os outros. E a visão de seu rosto alarmado impediu Sherlock de cometer uma bobeira. 

— Se me desculpa, senhor, posso ir me sentar? Acho que estamos gastando um tempo precioso da sua aula. 

Daniel Rocksby ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas a sala gargalhava. 

— O que vocês acham? Eu devo deixar o mágico entrar? — perguntou o professor para a turma. Mas ninguém prestou atenção. Estavam muito ocupados rindo e fazendo piadas sobre Sherlock. 

Watson se levantou, atraindo a atenção de Rocksby. 

— Se me permite, senhor Rocksby, gostaria de pedir para deixar Holmes entrar. Você sabe, as coisas são complicadas para novatos em seu primeiro dia. — John completou, com um sorriso de canto. 

O professor assentiu. 

— Vou levar sua consideração em conta, senhor Watson. Se o defende, acredito que um atraso no primeiro dia de aula não o faz uma pessoa tão ruim. Entre, senhor Holmes. 

— Obrigado, senhor Rocksby. 

Sherlock entrou na sala, e se sentou na única cadeira disponível, do outro lado da sala onde John estava. Holmes podia perceber que John tentava freneticamente se comunicar com Sherlock, sem sucesso. O moreno não entendia os gestos de Watson. Ele estava dizendo para ele se sentar, se acalmar, que estava morto ou que iria morrer?

— Muito bem, vamos continuar a aula como antes da interrupção do senhor Mágico Holmes. Abram na página 13, onde vou mostrar os assuntos desse bimestre. 

Sherlock desligou sua mente após aquelas palavras. Agora, entrar em seu Palácio Mental para guardar todos os detalhes sobre John Watson daquele dia era. O jeito como ele havia agido, como ele havia se comportado, o que o havia feito rir e o que o havia feito ficar irritado... Sherlock tentava reter todas as informações importantes. E pretendia ter mais para guardar antes de dormir.

Por estar tão absorto em seu Palácio Mental, Holmes só percebeu que a aula tinha acabado quando sentiu uma mão balançar seu ombro. Mesmo com os olhos abertos, não estava prestando atenção. Por isso não tinha percebido que a sala havia se esvaziado, exceto pelo professor parado na sua frente e John que guardava seus materiais extremamente devagar, observando Sherlock. 

Por quê John traz a sua mochila toda?, perguntou-se Sherlock mentalmente, enquanto levantava o rosto para encarar Rocksby. 

— Sim, professor? 

— Estava dormindo, senhor Holmes? — perguntou o professor com um sorriso divertido. Sherlock manteve o rosto neutro. 

— Não, senhor. Estava arquivando algumas informações. 

— Sobre a matéria, eu espero. 

— Como quiser, senhor. — disse Holmes olhando para John, que havia terminado de guardar seus materiais e só observava o diálogo. 

Rocksby olhou para onde Sherlock olhava.

— Quer tirar alguma dúvida, senhor Watson?

John pareceu em choque por um instante. 

— Não, senhor, só estou esperando Sherlock. Preciso falar com ele. 

O professor deu um sorriso como alguém que sabe de um segredo. 

— Falar, entendo. Bem, está liberado, senhor Holmes. Espero que na próxima aula chegue no horário e preste atenção. 

Sherlock apenas assentiu, sem expressão. O que mais ele podia fazer? Falar que aquela matéria era irrelevante para a vida dele?

John foi até a porta, seguido por Sherlock. O professor o ouviu dizer, mesmo estando fora da sala:

— O que diabos você estava fazendo, Sherlock?!

Sherlock não respondeu. Estava tentando se lembrar do número do seu armário. 

— Quais são suas próximas aulas? 

— O quê? — Sherlock conseguiu se lembrar do número. 

— Me deixe ver seu horário. 

Sherlock procurou em seu bolso, e tirou um papel amassado de lá. John o analisou. 

— Olha, temos algumas aulas em comum. Sua próxima aula não é comigo, mas a outra sim. E aí nós vamos procurar o meu amigo da polícia. 

Sherlock assentiu, feliz por John não estar bravo com ele. Mal percebeu que havia chegado ao seu armário. 

— Certo, eu tenho que ir. Chegue na aula no horário certo, e preste atenção, ou pelo menos finja. Qual é o seu armário? 

Sherlock apontou para o armário atrás de si. 

— Ok, vou te encontrar aqui no próximo intervalo e ter certeza que você vai chegar na hora certa. — John olhou nervosamente para o relógio em seu pulso, — Tenho que ir, só tenho mais um minuto e meio. 

Sherlock observou enquanto John se embrenhava naquele mar de gente. Ele não estava com a menor pressa de ir para a próxima aula, seja lá qual ela fosse, mas não queria desapontar John. Por isso, seguiu arrastando os pés para a aula de Artes. Se ele tivesse sorte, a professora não o deixaria entrar. 

¤◆¤

Sherlock não teve sorte. A professora falou de como a arte influenciou o mundo que hoje temos, e Sherlock ficou mais de quarenta minutos descobrindo onde seus colegas compravam sapatos. 

Dessa vez, Sherlock se levantou da cadeira exatamente quando o sinal tocou. Ele estava contando os segundos, literalmente. Foi o primeiro a sair da sala, e se dirigiu até seu armário. Por alguma razão que ele não sabia definir, seu coração estava batendo mais forte.

John não tardou a chegar. Menos de dois minutos depois, ele já estava ao lado de Sherlock. 

— Então, qual é a nossa aula agora?

— Química. Você não prestou atenção no horário? 

Sherlock não se importou em responder. Pegou seu livro de química, e seguiu o loiro enquanto ele fazia uma trilha em meio aos alunos. John parou antes da sala. Ele parecia nervoso. 

— Olha, Sherlock, o professor de química é muito bom. E eu tenho quase certeza que ele me acha um bom aluno, então por favor, preste atenção na aula, ok? 

Sherlock assentiu, e John se virou para entrar na sala. A um passo da porta, porém, ele se virou novamente para Sherlock. 

— Hã... provavelmente o professor vai escolher as duplas para o resto do ano de acordo com os lugares que nos sentarmos hoje. Você quer ser minha dupla? 

John estava obviamente nervoso. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Sherlock não entendia por quê. Ele estava perguntando se eles podiam ser duplas, não morar juntos. Ah, espera, Sherlock pensou. Eles já moravam juntos. 

— Claro. — ao dizer isso, Sherlock viu John respirar aliviado, para depois entrar na sala. Os dois se sentaram em uma mesa no lado esquerdo da sala, que tinha duas cadeiras e alguns frascos, como todas as outras da sala. 

Não demorou muito para a aula começar. O professor era até interessante, e parecia saber sobre o assunto, como a senhorita Castfield. Sherlock fez tudo o que o professor disse, como abrir o livro na página 13, organizar os frascos e ficar calado. Quando a aula chegou ao fim, o professor não foi reclamar com ele, e John parecia satisfeito com seu comportamento. 

Depois de saírem da sala, já prontos pas ir embora e no corredor, John falou:

— Agora temos que achar meu amigo, Lestrade. 

Sherlock assentiu, pensando qual seria a probabilidade de ser o mesmo Lestrade do chá na polícia. Watson e Holmes acharam Lestrade na parte de fora da escola, conversando com uma ruiva que Sherlock reconheceu como Molly Hooper, da aula de inglês. 

John colocou a mão no ombro de Lestrade, e quando Greg percebeu quem era, sorriu calorosamente. Sherlock sentiu um pouco de inveja. Ninguém nunca tinha sorrido para ele daquele jeito. 

— Lestrade, esse é meu novo amigo, Sherlock Holmes. — Sherlock sorriu internamente ao ser chamado de "amigo". — Sherlock, esse é Greg Lestrade. Ele trabalha na polícia, achei que seria legal apresentar vocês.

Lestrade fraziu a testa, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo. De repente, sua expressão se iluminou. 

— Ah, sim! Eu conheço ele! Ele é uma espécie de gênio, mais inteligente que todos os detetives juntos. — Greg disse rindo.

John riu, e se virou para Sherlock. 

— Sherlock, essa é Molly Hooper. 

Sherlock acenou, e Molly disse:

— Nós nos conhecemos mais cedo. Na aula de inglês, ele se sentou do meu lado. 

John franziu a testa.

— Bem, pelo visto todos já se conheciam aqui. — Watson disse sorrindo de lado. 

— Vocês já falaram com o Anderson e a Sally, não é? — Greg perguntou. 

John e Sherlock assentiram. 

— Como você sabe? — o loiro questionou. 

— Eles pareciam perturbados quando os vi. E sempre que o Sherlock aqui faz uma dedução sobre alguém, as pessoas ficam assim. É por isso que várias pessoas da polícia não gostam dele. 

Sherlock sorriu amarelo. Ele não estava muito ansioso para John descobrir como ele normalmente se comportava. 

— Bem, aparentemente a polícia está cheia de idiotas como Sally e Anderson. — Sherlock riu internamente ao ouvir John dizer aquilo. 

Lestrade pegou seu celular no bolso. 

— Tenho que ir. Meu pai disse que precisa de mim no escritório. 

— Vou com você. — disse Molly. — Tchau Sherlock, tchau John. 

John e Sherlock acenaram de volta, e começaram o caminho para casa. 

— Seu amigo faz um chá ótimo. 

John deu uma gargalhada. 

— Você está me dizendo que Lestrade serve chá para os policiais como emprego?!

Sherlock deu um sorriso de canto. 

— Ele de vez em quando dá uma opinião, guarda alguns casacos, mas o chá que ele faz é muito bom. 

John Watson ficou rindo o caminho todo. Sherlock notou como ele ficava fofo sorrindo. Não que ele fosse admitir algum dia, obviamente. Aquele momento ficou marcado na parte de "importante" no Palácio Mental de Sherlock Holmes.


	4. Coração batendo rápido, e está quente? A comida deve estar estragada

Sherlock estava entediado. Já estava há algumas várias horas em Londres, e nada. Criminosos não deveriam dormir. 

John estava sentado na poltrona em frente à Sherlock, digitando em seu laptop. O som que ele fazia tinha uma espécie de ritmo, e Sherlock estava distraído por ele. Na verdade, Sherlock estava distraído por qualquer movimento que John fazia. 

— Procurei você na internet antes de te conhecer. — John falou, tirando os olhos do laptop. 

— Alguma coisa interessante? — Sherlock perguntou distraído, olhando pela janela. 

John hesitou, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios aos poucos. 

— Na verdade, sim. Achei seu site. E depois de mais algum tempo, achei um site com um monte de fotos suas. Parece que você tem um monte de admiradoras, Holmes. 

Sherlock franziu a testa. 

— Sério? Não sabia sobre isso. O que achou sobre o meu site?

— Bem, no início achei que você era muito arrogante. Quer dizer, quem sabe diferenciar cinzas de vários tipos de cigarro diferentes?! Mas depois de te conhecer não duvido que consiga. 

Sherlock sorriu. John percebeu que não era um daqueles sorrisos ilumina-mundo. Era como se ele apenas achasse que era necessário sorrir naquele momento, mas não o quisesse realmente. 

– No blog dedicado a você tem umas cem fotos suas. Tipo, literalmente. Eu contei. 

Holmes analisou a situação. Aquele parecia um comentário estranho para se dizer a um amigo, mas Sherlock não disse nada. 

— Quem você acha que mantém o blog funcionando? — John perguntou, curioso. 

Sherlock deu os ombros. 

— Alguma garota fracassada na vida, platonicamente apaixonada por uma pessoa que nem conhece. Não me interessa, na verdade. 

John arqueou a sobrancelha. 

— Não te interessa que uma estranha tire fotos de você e poste em um site qualquer? 

Sherlock negou com a cabeça. 

— Só me importo com crimes. E pela expressão de Lestrade descendo do táxi, um crime interessante acabou de acontecer. 

— O quê? — John olhou confuso para Sherlock; o tom de voz do moreno mudara de entediante para animado de uma hora para a outra. 

Sherlock não respondeu. Em vez disso, abriu a porta do flat, e John pode ver Greg aparecer no vão, respirando pesadamente. 

— Nós precisamos de você. 

Sherlock assentiu, rapidamente. 

— Sim, isso é óbvio. Qual foi o assassinato?

Greg franziu a testa, se perguntando como ele sabia, mas no segundo seguinte se lembrou com quem estava falando. 

— Um homem foi encontrado carbonizado no celeiro. A mulher diz que o marido foi até o celeiro porque ouviu um barulho, e pensou se tratar de um ladrão. A polícia concluiu que ele foi até lá ver, o ladrão o acertou na cabeça e a vela que o homem levava caiu e fez o celeiro pegar fogo. 

– Parece plausível. — comentou John. 

— Sim, eu sei, mas tem alguma coisa de estranho no jeito que a mulher age. E ela afirma que nada foi roubado. — Lestrade parou para recuperar o fôlego. — Por favor, Sherlock. Os policiais me deixaram te chamar. E, se minhas suspeitas estiverem corretas, eles podem passar a me levar mais a sério. Mas eu preciso de você. 

Sherlock suspirou. Realmente, não era o tipo de caso dele. Mas então ele se lembrou que Lestrade era amigo de John, e que ele estava em débito com John pelo jeito que agiu com Sally e Anderson. 

— Certo. 

O rosto de Greg se iluminou. 

— Vamos, já tem um táxi nos esperando. 

— Vou colocar um casaco e já desço. 

Lestrade sorriu, e desceu as escadas fazendo barulho. 

— Quantas horas? — perguntou Sherlock a John, mexendo na bagunça que se acumulava na mesa de centro do flat. 

— Hã... são oito e cinquenta e dois. 

— Ótimo! — Sherlock disse jogando algumas revistas no chão. — Não me espere acordado. Faça um chá, ou coisa assim. Sinta-se em casa. Você viu meu celular?

John não entendia nada. Será que esse tipo de situação seria comum no seu cotidiano dali em diante?

Sherlock parecia finalmente ter achado seu celular, e correu para o quarto. Voltou alguns segundos depois, com um casaco preto, e um sorriso divertido no rosto. Havia tido uma boa ideia. 

— Watson, você está ocupado?

John negou com um aceno de cabeça. 

— Perfeito! Vou precisar de um assistente. Você seria um bom candidato. 

John encarou o moreno. 

— Está me perguntando se quero ir interrogar uma suspeita de assassinato quando deveria estar fazendo tarefa de casa?

Sherlock pendeu a cabeça para o lado. 

— Em termos mais convencionais, sim. Você vem? 

John sorriu. 

— Com certeza.

¤◆¤

Era uma longa viagem de táxi. O motorista não falou nada durante o caminho, e Sherlock observou que ele estava deprimido. Provavelmente porque não via os filhos há algum tempo. A mulher não gostava mais dele. 

— Eu estou meio por fora por fora. Por que você acha que tem algo errado? — perguntou John para Greg, que estava ao seu lado. Nenhum dos três quis se sentar no banco da frente, então Lestrade estava espremido entre Sherlock e John.

— Ela está mentindo. Eu sei que está. Aconteceu alguma coisa, alguma coisa importante, que ela não está dizendo. 

— Me diga mais sobre a mulher e o morto. — falou Sherlock. 

— Winston Dunphyl era casado com Leslie Scott Rutherford, herdeira da Velas Rutherford, uma empresa exemplar no ramo de fabricação de velas. Winston é dez anos mais novo que ela, e os dois se casaram três anos atrás. Pelo que eu soube, a mulher parece gostar bastante de instituições de caridade, e os vizinhos nunca relataram ouvir brigas. 

Sherlock assentiu lentamente. 

— Alguma teoria? — perguntou John. 

— Nunca faça teorias antes de saber todos os fatos, Watson. Você acaba deixando de lado aqueles que não se encaixam a teoria, e isso pode ser decisivo.

— Certo. — falou John, efusivamente. 

¤◆¤

O resto da pequena viagem foi silenciosa. Quando finalmente chegaram à cena do crime, já passava das nove. 

A primeira coisa que Sherlock notou foi um carrinho de mão no jardim da casa, encostado em uma árvore grande. Ainda era possível ver as profundas marcas que o carrinho havia deixado. 

— Sherlock, hã, a suspeita está ali. — disse Lestrade apontando para a casa atrás de si, enquanto Sherlock inspecionava as marcas do carrinho. 

— Sim, sim, não se preocupe. Avise aos outros que eu cheguei. – Sherlock passou o dedo na terra. — John, venha aqui. 

John se aproximou de Sherlock, ficando agachado na sua frente. 

— Então, o que acha? — perguntou Holmes, apontando a lanterna na direção da terra.

— Não sei... alguma coisa pesada passou por aqui, eu acho. — John respondeu. 

Sherlock sorriu, esperto. 

— Exato! Agora, o que poderia ter feito marcas tão profundas, se não choveu recentemente?

— Como você sabe que não choveu recentemente?

Sherlock revirou os olhos. 

— Olhe a temperatura, Watson. Acha que a água secaria com esse tanto de calor? Agora preste atenção na grama e nessa parte de terra exposta. Não está molhado. Nem as folhas mais baixas da árvore não estão molhadas. — disse Sherlock iluminando a parte baixa da árvore. 

Watson o olhou admirado e sussurrou "incrível".

— Além disso, eu olhei o tempo antes de vir para cá. Vamos ao celeiro. 

John não entendeu a razão de fazer aquilo, mas seguiu Sherlock do mesmo jeito.

O lugar estava negro, o chão coberto de cinzas. 

— Pegue essa lanterna e tente achar alguma coisa que pareça deslocada. Qualquer coisa serve.

Sherlock e John passaram a remexer as cinzas, olhar debaixo dos pedaços de madeira e dentro dos armários parcialmente carbonizados. 

— Ah, Sherlock? 

— Sim? — respondeu Sherlock, virando a terra de um vaso no chão. 

— Isso daqui é considerado deslocado?

Sherlock se virou, e viu John segurando uma barra grossa de cera verde. 

– Exatamente! Ótimo trabalho, Watson! — Sherlock segurou a cabeça de John, a deixando suja de fuligem, e deu um beijo estalado em sua testa. Depois, pegou a barra de era e passou a andar na direção na casa apressado.

— Ah, aí está você. Essa é a senhora Rutherford. — disse Lestrade apontando para uma mulher no sofá. 

Sherlock assentiu, e puxou uma cadeira, se sentando de frente à senhora Rutherford. Depois de analisá-la por alguns segundos, disse:

— Senhora Rutherford, tenho apenas duas perguntas para a senhora. — a velha assentiu, nervosa. — A senhora gosta de caridade?

Nesse momento, John entrou na sala, depois de ter ficado um bom tempo desconcertado no celeiro. 

— Sim, eu gosto bastante. Ajudo várias... instituições. 

Sherlock deu um meio sorriso. 

— Acha que seu marido foi golpeado com essa barra? — ao fazer a pergunta, Sherlock jogou a barra de cera no colo da mulher, que rapidamente fechou as pernas. 

— Sim, certamente, o ladrão deve ter usado essa barra. 

Holmes se virou para Greg e John, que não entendiam o que estava acontecendo. 

— Como eu pensei! Greg, vá chamar os outros, não quero ter que explicar duas vezes. 

Greg ficou eufórico. 

— Quer dizer que eu estava certo?!

Sherlock assentiu brevemente com a cabeça.

— Espere, você descobriu com duas perguntas o que a polícia não descobriu com um interrogatório todo? — perguntou John assim que Lestrade saiu. 

— Vocês veem e não observam, John. 

John ia dizer algo a mais, mas nesse momento, Lestrade e outros policiais entraram na sala. 

— Quer dizer que a aberração tem uma teoria? — perguntou um policial com a barba suja, fazendo os outro rirem. — É simples, estranho. O cara foi carbonizado no celeiro. O ladrão fugiu. Não tente colocar coisas onde não tem. 

Sherlock deve que se segurar muito para não xingar o oficial. 

— Você está errado. Winston Dunphyl não morreu. Ele está entre nós.

Alguns policiais riram, mas outros começaram a se interessar pela fala de Sherlock. Leslie Rutherford apertava as mãos nervosamente. 

— Como eu estava dizendo, Winston não morreu. Não, não. Quem morreu foi Leslie Rutherford. 

O policial de barba suja riu. 

— Como ela morreu se está sentada atrás de você?! 

— Quem está atrás de mim não é Leslie, e sim Dunphyl. Estou errado? — perguntou Sherlock se virando para a suspeita, que nada respondeu. 

— Pensem bem. Leslie era herdeira de uma grande produtora de velas. Por que morar em uma casa tão simples, mesmo sem ter filhos? Porque ela doava para a caridade. É de se esperar que ela doasse grande parte para caridade depois que morresse. Com medo de perder dinheiro, seu marido a matou. 

Nesse momento, todos estavam perplexos. Lestrade sorria orgulhoso, enquanto John franzia a testa. 

— Como?

— Elementar, meu caro Watson. Winston a golpeou na cabeça com aquela pesada barra de cera que você achou. Depois levou a mulher desacordada até o celeiro, e o incendiou. Com o corpo irreconhecível e a barra no celeiro, não havia como identificar que Winston não era o morto, e sim Leslie. A polícia só descobriria fazendo um exame de DNA, e se o fizesse. Até lá, Winston já teria saído do país com todo o dinheiro da mulher. 

— Esplêndido. — John murmurou. 

Lestrade ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso orgulhoso de antes, somado a um arquear de sobrancelhas na direção dos policiais. 

— Parabéns, Lestrade. — disse Sherlock, dando um tapinha desajeitado no ombro de Greg.

¤◆¤

Mesmo depois de alguns minutos, John ainda não tinha compreendido completamente. Sherlock se provou certo; debaixo de uma peruca, um monte de maquiagem e roupas femininas estava Winston Dunphyl. Os policiais fingiram que nunca haviam duvidado de Sherlock, e o ignoraram enquanto o moreno dizia em como eles não prestavam atenção em nada. 

— Como? — perguntou John depois de algum tempo andando ao lado de Sherlock. Estavam andando em uma rua escura em algum lugar que John não conhecia, mas ele não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso agora. Estava muito ocupado pensando no que havia deixado passar. 

— Como o que? — perguntou Sherlock arqueando uma sobrancelha. 

— Como você conseguiu? Quer dizer, você fez sozinho o que um grupo de policiais da Scotland Yard não conseguiram! — disse John gesticulando. 

— Você vê, mas não observa. A sala da casa estava cheia de fotografias de um mulher com crianças, às vezes em frente à orfanatos e hospitais. Ou seja, ela doava para a caridade. E também haviam algumas cartas endereçadas a ela perto do espelho. 

— Então você descobriu tudo isso por conta de algumas fotos e cartas? — perguntou John cético.

Sherlock riu. 

— Não, claro que não. Winston havia exagerado na maquiagem, e o vestido não era o tamanho certo, é óbvio. Também, a barra de cera não estava derretida. É de se esperar que tivesse derretido pelo menos um pouco. Ou seja, ela foi deixada lá depois do incêndio. Logo após Winston perceber que a arma ainda estava em casa. O ladrão não teria voltado para deixar a barra. E eu não fiz sozinho, você me ajudou. 

John ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas franzindo a testa. 

— Como você pensou nisso?!

— Como vocês não pensaram nisso? Estava óbvio! — disse Sherlock tentando esconder o sorriso orgulhoso. — De qualquer jeito, está com fome? Conheço um restaurante bom aqui perto. 

John assentiu vagamente, ainda pensando em como Sherlock havia chegado naquela solução.

Pouco tempo depois, John se viu dentro de um restaurante, sem se lembrar muito bem do caminho que havia feito para chegar ali. No cardápio estava escrito "Angelo's", o que John presumiu ser o nome no restaurante. 

Antes que John pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta sobre o restaurante, um homem de meia idade, com barba grisalha, apareceu.

— Sherlock, há quanto tempo! Vejo que veio acompanhado dessa vez. — ele deu um sorriso de lado para John.

— John, esse é Angelo.

— Qualquer coisa grátis para você e seu namorado. — e se virando para John, disse —Sabe, seu namorado me ajudou a sair de uma fria no passado. 

— Quer comer? — perguntou Sherlock. 

— Ele não é meu namorado. — disse John. 

— Há algum tempo ele ajudou a provar que na hora de um assassinato, eu estava invadindo uma casa. Limpou meu nome. 

— Mais ou menos. 

— Se não fosse por ele, eu teria ido preso. — continuou Angelo para John. 

— Você foi preso. — afirmou Sherlock. 

— Vou pegar uma vela. Fica mais romântico. — falou Angelo piscando. 

— Eu não sou o namorado dele! — repetiu John, mas foi inútil. Angelo já tinha saído de seu campo de visão.

Sherlock não parecia nem um pouco incomodado. Olhava distraído para o trânsito de carros nas ruas. 

— Então, você tem uma namorada? — perguntou John após um momento de silêncio. Sherlock o encarou por alguns segundos, pensando onde seu companheiro queria chegar. 

— Namorada? Não, não é minha área. 

John desviou o olhar por alguns segundos, só para voltar a encarar Sherlock. 

— Certo! — ele suspirou. — Você tem um namorado? O que é normal.

— Eu sei que é normal. 

John sorriu. 

— Então não tem namorado?

— Não. — respondeu Sherlock rapidamente. 

— Certo. Tudo bem. — John disse mordendo os lábios. — Solteiro. Como eu. Que bom. Legal. 

Sherlock desviou seu olhar para a janela, enquanto John comia um macarrão que não lembrava ter pedido. 

Sherlock estava começando a questionar as ações de seu colega de flat. Ele havia parecido... interessado? Sherlock não era muito bom em flerte, mas estava certo que era assim que começava. 

O moreno olhou para baixo, então para o lado, e finalmente para John, que comia o macarrão com um sorriso no rosto. 

— John, eu... — começou o Holmes, atraindo a atenção do loiro. 

— Sim? 

— Eu fico lisonjeado, mas não quero... Eu me considero casado com o meu trabalho...

John o cortou. 

— Eu não estou sugerindo... Não... Só estou dizendo, está tudo bem. 

Sherlock o encarou por poucos segundos, céticos. Não estava muito certo da veracidade das palavras de John, mas preferiu não questionar. 

— Certo. Ótimo. — ele fez uma pausa. — Obrigado. 

John assentiu, e voltou a comer. O que diabos era aquele sentimento ruim em seu peito?!

— Está tarde. Temos escola amanhã. — comentou John. 

Sherlock assentiu. 

— Temos alguma aula juntos amanhã? — perguntou John. 

— Não sei. Espero que sim. — percebendo quão estanho aquilo havia parecido, completou: — Quer dizer, eu ainda não me acostumei completamente. Preciso de... ajuda. 

John assentiu lentamente. O sentimento em seu coração havia mudado, e ardia mais fortemente. Dessa vez, era bom. Quente. Ele não tinha muita certeza se queria descobrir o que era.


	5. Vermelho e fofo, mas também não vou te falar isso

No dia seguinte ao primeiro caso de Sherlock Holmes e John Watson juntos, o loiro ficou surpreso ao achar Holmes sentado em sua poltrona, mexendo no laptop de John. 

— Sherlock, esse é o meu laptop? — perguntou John chegando por trás do moreno. Então notou que ele estava com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior. — Você dormiu? 

Sherlock demorou para responder; estava lendo um caso interessante sobre um assassinato. 

— Dormir? Não, não. Não tive tempo. E respondendo à pergunta, sim. Demorei menos de uma hora para descobrir a senha. 

— Sherlock! — exclamou John, tirando o computador do colo do moreno. — Vai se arrumar, temos aula hoje. 

Sherlock revirou os olhos, e depois encarou John. 

— Isso é estúpido. Aquele lugar é estúpido. 

— É, tanto faz. Vai escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa. 

Sherlock grunhiu, mas fez o que foi mandado. Apareceu na cozinha alguns minutos depois, muito mais apresentável. 

— Não parece que você passou a noite acordado. 

Sherlock deu os ombros, e pegou uma xícara de chá. 

— Estou acostumado.

— Você não devia fazer isso. Sabe, humanos precisam dormir. 

Sherlock lhe encarou sério por alguns segundos, e depois voltou seu olhar para sua xícara. 

— A senhora Hudson veio aqui hoje?

Sherlock deu os ombros. 

— Sei lá. Eu estava ocupado usando seu computador, que você tomou de mim. 

— Claro! Aliás, como você descobriu a senha tão rápido? 

Sherlock revirou os olhos. 

— Foi fácil. Quer dizer, o ano em que seu cachorro morreu? Muito óbvio. 

— Como você sabe que eu tinha um cachorro? 

— Você é gentil demais com os cachorros que encontra durante as nossas idas para a escola. 

John arqueou a sobrancelha. 

— Isso não explica como você sabe quando ele morreu. 

Sherlock não respondeu, e John não insistiu. Provavelmente era alguma coisa estranha como a hora que ele acordava aos sábados ou o estilo de roupa que usava, e logo estavam caminhando em direção à escola.

— Já passei nosso endereço a escola. Logo não teremos que andar todo esse caminho para ir. — comentou John. 

Sherlock assentiu, mas internamente não gostou da notícia. Ele apreciava aqueles momentos com John Watson. 

— Temos alguma aula juntos hoje? — perguntou Holmes quando já estavam na metade do caminho. 

— Sim. Temos aula de química, com o senhor Rocksby. 

Sherlock revirou os olhos. 

— Ele é um idiota. 

John riu. 

— Na verdade, ele é bem legal. É só porque você não foi com a cara dele. 

Sherlock o encarou de lado. 

— Só você acha isso. Ele é um idiota.

— Talvez você mude de ideia ao longo do ano.

— É, se ele mudar de atitude primeiro.

John sorriu, e balançou a cabeça. 

— Tecnicamente, você teve um pouco de culpa. Sabe, chegando atrasado e tudo mais. Além disso, sua fama deve ter percorrido a escola toda bem rapidamente. Até com os professores. 

— Fama? — perguntou Sherlock, franzindo a testa. 

— É, sabe, sobre você ser um gênio adolescente. O blog sobre você recebeu mais vistas essa semana do que durante o ano passado inteiro. 

— Sabe, é muito estranho você saber tudo isso sobre um blog idiota. 

John deu os ombros. 

— Às vezes eu fico entediado. Enfim, você vai entrar em algum clube? 

Sherlock passou a mão pelos cabelos, sem saber o que dizer. A verdade é que ele havia passado boa parte da madrugada pensando sobre isso. E pesquisando também. Mas os resultados não foram muito satisfatórios. 

— Ainda não tenho certeza. Você faz parte de algum clube?

— Não necessariamente um clube, mas eu era do time de futebol ano passado. Vou tentar entrar para o time novamente esse ano. 

— Você não parece alguém que joga futebol. 

John deu os ombros. 

— É melhor do que fazer nada. Eu conheço uns caras, ganho fama com as garotas. Tem alguns benefícios.

Sherlock não respondeu. "Conhecer uns caras" e "fama com garotas" não eram coisas que ele procurava atingir. 

— Você pode tentar entrar também. Sabe, atividade física e tudo mais. Às vezes nos vamos em jogos em outras cidades, é bem legal. 

— Educação física não é meu forte. — Sherlock murmurou. 

— Certo. Então, talvez o clube de física? Ouvi que eles são bons, e vão em competições e coisas do tipo. 

Sherlock bufou. 

— Não vou entrar no clube de física. Eu já sei bastante sobre isso. Tem que ser alguma coisa nova. 

John ficou calado por um tempo, tentando pensar em algo que seria novo para Sherlock. 

— Talvez a banda da escola? Eles tocam nos jogos. Você pode aprender um instrumento novo. 

— Ainda não. Já sei tocar todos os instrumentos pelo qual me interesso. 

— E as animadoras de torcida? Elas estão sempre precisando de caras para serem base. 

Sherlock franziu a testa. 

— Não mesmo. 

— Sabe, estou ficando sem opções. 

Sherlock deu os ombros. 

— Sem clube, eu tenho mais tempo para coisas realmente importantes. 

— Talvez. Mas os clubes são legais. No intervalo eu vou te levar até o mural, aí você pode escolher um clube legal. 

Sherlock tinha sérias dúvidas sobre isso, mas preferiu não falar nada.

¤◆¤

John não estava muito animado. Depois de uma aula de inglês, ele estava se perguntando de onde a professora tirava todos aqueles significados. 

O que não fez seu dia melhorar foi ouvir a voz de Sally. 

— E aí, já se livrou do esquisitão?

Ele suspirou, e bateu a porta do armário. 

— Ele não é um esquisitão, Sally. — ele tentou evitá-la começando a ir em direção à sala de sua próxima aula, mas não adiantou.

— Ele é, e no fundo você sabe disso. 

John revirou os olhos. 

— Sally, o que você quer? Ele é meu amigo. Você não devia estar pegando o Anderson ou alguma coisa assim?

— Anderson está ocupado. — ela disse revirando os olhos.— Seu amigo? Há quanto tempo? Uma semana? Eu e o Anderson te conhecemos há anos, Watson. Achei que soubesse escolher suas amizades. 

John parou. Se não desse um fim aquilo, as coisas só iriam piorar. Ele se virou para Sally, e a encarou, sério. 

— Eu sei. E é por isso que escolhi ele. 

Quando John começou a andar novamente, Sally não o seguiu. 

¤◆¤

— E então, gostou da aula de história? — perguntou John. 

Sherlock deu os ombros. 

— O livro não estava totalmente correto, mas pelo menos não foi chato. 

— É difícil a aula ficar chata quando o professor faz imitações horríveis das figuras históricas. — John falou rindo. — Vem, vou te mostrar o mural. 

— Você realmente acha que eu vou me interessar por alguma coisa? 

John deu os ombros. 

— Não custa tentar. 

Sherlock não tinha tanta certeza. O mural mostrava realmente vários clubes, mas nenhum o despertou a atenção. 

— Talvez computação?

Sherlock negou com a cabeça. 

— Sabe, se houvesse um grupo de solução de casos, eu me interessaria. 

John riu.

— Nem todo mundo consegue resolver mistérios nessa idade, Sherlock. — ele deu mais uma olhada no mural. — Talvez o coral? Ou o clube de poesias? 

— Não.

John coçou o pescoço. 

— Então talvez o teatro? Eu nunca fui a uma peça deles, mas sei que são ótimas. 

Sherlock pareceu considerar essa alternativa por um tempo maior, mas acabou negando outra vez. 

— Eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Não posso ficar decorando falas. 

John suspirou. Ele realmente esperava convencer Sherlock. 

— Então vamos para casa. Nós dois temos aquela tarefa de física para terminar.

¤◆¤

Duas semanas haviam se passado, e John não havia convencido Sherlock a entrar em algum clube. Nem Greg, da banda, ou Molly, do teatro, conseguiram convencê-lo. 

— Sabe, eu tenho certeza que ainda dá tempo de se inscrever. As aulas começam hoje, mas você pode só aparecer no lugar marcado. — John disse. Ele, Sherlock, Molly e Lestrade estavam almoçando fora do refeitório, onde o ar era mais agradável. Molly e Lestrade estavam mais afastados, falando sobre algum professor chato, e Sherlock estava inspecionando minuciosamente a mesa de madeira na qual se sentavam. — É bem interessante. Nos podemos voltar lá, e você pode escolher um clube. Talvez tem algum novo. 

— Na verdade, eu já estou em um clube. — disse Holmes, sem tirar o olhar da mesa. 

— Sério? Qual? — John estava surpreso, para dizer o mínimo. Sherlock não havia demonstrado interesse em nenhum grupo, e John tinha perdido as esperanças. 

— Balé. 

John franziu a testa ao escutar a resposta de seu amigo. Balé? Sally e Anderson ficariam ainda piores. 

John pigarreou. 

— Você tem certeza? Quer dizer, balé? Computação ou física não seria mais, hã, produtivo? 

Dessa vez, quando foi responder, Sherlock levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam fixos em John. 

— Vai aprimorar meu condicionamento físico, equilíbrio, autoconhecimento, coordenação motora e habilidades de trabalho em grupo e individual. Então, não, não acho que o clube de computação ou física seria mais produtivo. 

John suspirou, derrotado. Ele não tinha nem considerado balé. Quer dizer... balé? Não parecia combinar com Sherlock. 

— Ok, certo. Mas... você sabe que as pessoas vão falar, não sabe?

Sherlock deu os ombros. 

— Elas já falam. 

¤◆¤

Sherlock não achou que aulas de balé fossem daquele jeito. Ele não sabia o que esperar, mas ao sentir dor em partes de seu corpo que ele nunca pensou que fosse sentir, sabia que aquilo seria muito mais difícil do que ele tinha imaginado. 

Para começar, ele era o único garoto da sala. E as meninas eram muito boas. Naquele momento, ele percebeu que teria que treinar para chegar no nível delas. Mesmo sendo o primeiro dia de aula, a professora não pegou leve com os alongamentos. 

A professora era... diferente. Bem diferente de todos os outros professores, mas todo mundo parecia gostar dela. Sherlock estava neutro, mas achou que poderia se dar relativamente bem com ela. 

Quando a aula finalmente acabou, ele se sentia tão esgotado quanto quando Krold o mandou dar 40 voltas no campo.

— E aí, como foi a aula? — perguntou John enquanto os dois voltavam para casa. 

— Cansativa. — Sherlock respondeu. 

John riu. 

— É, dá pra perceber, porque você está todo, hã, vermelho. — e fofo, John quis completar. — Talvez, se você não tivesse passado a noite toda acordado, não estaria se sentindo assim. 

John não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Em um minuto tudo estava normal, e no outro ele só conseguia focar nos olhos de Sherlock. Ele não tinha certeza de qual cor eles eram, mas não tinha dúvida que era a coisa mais bonita que já havia visto em sua vida. 

— É mais complicado do que eu pensei, mas vai ser interessante. 

— Bem, não pode ser mais complicado que futebol. O Krold é horrível, e os candidatos não eram muito melhores. 

— Então você está dentro?

— Provavelmente. Ele não tem muitas opções. De qualquer jeito, eu fiz teste para o time de basquete. Acho que consigo entrar em pelo menos um dos dois. — John falou sorrindo. 

— É, você consegue. — Sherlock respondeu nervoso. 

¤◆¤

John não tinha ideia do que Sherlock estava fazendo, e estava começando a se preocupar. Seu amigo estava sentado na mesma posição a tarde inteira, os olhos fechados, sem mexer um músculo sequer. 

A cada hora que de passava, mais preocupado ele ficava. Devia tentar falar com ele? Perguntar ao Mycroft se era normal?

Ele decidiu esperar mais um tempo. De nada mudasse, tentaria falar com Sherlock. Se isso também não funcionasse, mandaria uma mensagem para Mycroft.

¤◆¤

Sherlock estava se sentindo muito estranho. Se não bastasse estar cansado por causa da aula de dança, ele estava se sentindo estranho em relação ao seu companheiro de flat. Muito estranho. 

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nele, e não era do mesmo jeito quando estava obcecado por um caso. Não, aquela era uma sensação diferente. 

Quando ele falava com John, parecia que as coisas ficavam mais leves. E ao mesmo tempo era complicado, porque ele ficava em alerta para não dizer algo errado e fazer John se afastar completamente dele. Ele tinha medo de falar, mas também desejava ao máximo. 

Toda vez que John sorria, Sherlock ficava perdido, de um jeito que ele nunca achou ser possível. Ele sentia que seu coração errava uma batida, e de repente ficava difícil respirar. E tudo que ele podia pensar era "eu estou fazendo a coisa certa?", e já não podia imaginar como seria viver sabendo que havia decepcionado John Watson. 

E Sherlock não sabia o que fazer com esse sentimento. Ou melhor, como acabar com esse sentimento. Sentimentos são uma fraqueza. E Sherlock Holmes não pode ser fraco. 

¤◆¤

John estava muito perto de acordar de Sherlock quando o mesmo se levantou em um salto. 

— Caramba, você me assustou. — disse John colocando a mão no peito. 

Sherlock não respondeu. Para dar certo, ele precisava parar de falar com John. John era o que causava todos esses sentimentos. John estava se tornando sua fraqueza. Ele tinha uma suspeita sobre o que estava sentindo, e se estivesse certo, não era nada bom. 

Sentimentos são uma fraqueza, Sherlock relembrou. Ele não poderia deixar seus sentimentos por John o atrapalharem.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tenta ignorar John, mas as coisas não vão como planejado.

Não durou muito tempo. Sherlock precisava falar com John, querendo ou não. Eles moravam juntos, iam a escola juntos, almoçavam juntos. Se tornou praticamente impossível não conversarem, principalmente porque Sherlock já estava acostumado à presença de John.

O primeiro dia foi mais fácil do que Sherlock esperava. Eles tomaram café da manhã juntos e foram para a escola juntos, mas Sherlock evitou seu amigo o máximo que pôde sem parecer muito estranho. 

Na hora do almoço, disse que precisava conversar com um professor e saiu. Acabou trancado em uma cabine no banheiro, onde tinha certeza que John não o acharia. 

Na única aula juntos que eles tinham no dia, se sentou o mais longe que conseguiu e fingiu prestar atenção a aula, fazendo anotações e torcendo para que nem o professor nem John o notassem . 

Logo depois que as aulas do dia acabaram, Sherlock deu uma desculpa esfarrapada que se baseava em encontrar Mycroft para fazer alguma coisa relacionada ao governo e desapareceu pelo resto do dia. Quando chegou em casa, John já havia se retirado para seu quarto.

Sherlock suspirou aliviado. Apesar de ter sido uma decisão sua, seus dias pareciam vazios e sem sentido. 

— Dia um, completo.

¤◆¤

Para o azar de Sherlock, os dias dois e três eram sábado e domingo, ou seja, dois dias inteiros confinados em casa com John Watson. A menos, é claro, que um dos dois estivesse ocupado. 

Sherlock nunca achou que diria isso, mas estava animado para sair de Londres. Ele teria que passar dois dias na casa dos pais e, na pior das hipóteses, perder uma investigação por estar muito longe. Mas valia a pena se fosse o suficiente para tirar John de seus pensamentos. O que, para a infelicidade de Sherlock, não foi o caso. 

Ele tentou. Tentou de verdade. Mas nenhum mistério parecia intrigante o suficiente, e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em John. John Watson. Ele estava enlouquecendo, tudo por causa de John Watson.

Ele tentou se focar em qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo. Leu sobre desaparecimentos recentes na internet, deixou algumas pistas que poderiam ser valiosas, fez uma torta, regou as plantas de sua mãe e até se alongou e praticou alguns passos que aprendera na aula de balé. Mas nada o fazia esquecer de John Watson. 

Tudo que ele podia pensar era em como ele estava perdendo tempo, e que o sentimento era passageiro. Ficou um bom tempo se perguntando se John estaria bem, até que não resistiu e mandou uma mensagem perguntando como estavam as coisas, e dizendo que voltaria no domingo à tarde. 

John demorou mais de uma hora para responder. Disse que estava bem, mas "solitário sem você". Sherlock sentiu seu coração bater muito mais rápido ao ler isso. 

¤◆¤

O Sol estava se pondo quando Sherlock retornou à 221b Baker Street. 

John não estava em casa, e Mrs. Hudson não sabia onde ele estava. Sherlock sabia que era idiota, mas não conseguiu não ficar chateado por John não estar lhe esperando. 

Ele tentou estudar, fazer experimentos com odores desagradáveis e entrar em seu Palácio Mental. Nada o distraia de John. 

Sherlock Holmes percebeu, naquele momento, quão ruim a situação era. 

¤◆¤

Na segunda-feira, Sherlock fez o possível para parecer frio, e não como de estivesse observando cada movimento de John atentamente. 

John pareceu não perceber. Falou sobre o clima, sobre a escola, sobre o café da manhã. Não parecia se importar de ser o único falando e, mesmo sem responder, Sherlock prestava atenção em cada palavra. 

— Finalmente vamos começar a usar o transporte escolar. Temos três minutos. Você está pronto?

Sherlock acenou com a cabeça. 

— Certo. 

John, pela primeira vez em sua vida, desejou que a escola demorasse para fazer as coisas. Sem o ônibus, eles teriam que andar até a colégio, e passariam mais tempo juntos. 

— O ônibus é um pouco abafado, e as pessoas não são as mais legais, mas não é de todo ruim. O motorista é rude, mas pelo menos vamos chegar mais descansados na escola. 

Pelo menos vou ficar mais perto dele no ônibus, John pensou. Imediatamente se repreendeu. Ele não queria ficar mais perto de Sherlock Holmes, não fisicamente... não, claro que não fisicamente. Só queria conhecê-lo melhor, e virar seu amigo. Era por isso que queria passar tempo com Sherlock. E ele estava sonhando com Sherlock porque eles passavam muito tempo juntos, é claro. E só via sua boca perfeitamente toda vez que fechava os olhos porque... porque seus lábios eram diferentes da maioria, obviamente. 

Seu discurso o convencia cada vez menos. 

¤◆¤

Depois do primeiro dia usando o ônibus escolar, John chegou à conclusão de que não queria usá-lo de jeito nenhum, e não era porque queria passar mais tempo sozinho com Sherlock. Quer dizer, não só por isso. 

O ônibus fedia mais do que ele se lembrava, e as pessoas não eram nem um pouco legais. Parecia que ele seria assaltado, ou esfaqueado, ou jogado do ônibus em movimento. Sherlock não pareceu se importar. 

Eles sentaram mais no fundo, e o cara na frente deles se virava e os encarava de um em um minuto. Sherlock estava sereno, mas John ficou preocupado. 

A única parte boa da viagem toda foi o momento em que as mãos de John e Sherlock se encontraram. Não foi intencional; uma falha do asfalto fez o ônibus tremer, e consequentemente, empurrou John um pouco mais para o lado de Sherlock. De qualquer jeito, foi o suficiente para John ficar vermelho.

¤◆¤

O chá estava frio, e John Watson não poderia ligar menos. Ele havia acabado de descobrir que Sherlock Holmes era incrível quando tinha um violino em mãos. Isto é, mais incrível que o normal. 

John estava cuidando de sua vida quando Sherlock começara a tocar, e desde então não conseguiu fazer mais nada. O som vinha do quarto do garoto, é claro, mas isso era tudo que John sabia. Era uma melodia melancólica, e ele só podia imaginar como Sherlock era tocando o violino. 

John não soube dizer quanto tempo durou, mas, quando finalmente conseguiu recobrar controle sobre sua mente, – e não ficar pensando apenas em como Sherlock Holmes o surpreendia cada vez mais – seu chá estava frio, e não conseguia se lembrar do que estava fazendo. 

Sherlock não demorou a descer. John já havia voltado a fazer sua tarefa de casa, mas não deixou de perceber que Sherlock parecia mais vivo. 

— Estou entediado. Alguma sugestão? 

John demorou mais segundos que o normal para recobrar a consciência de seus atos e não ficar encarando Sherlock estranhamente. 

— Deixe-me pensar, hm, nenhum caso?

Sherlock negou com a cabeça. 

— Nada de Lestrade, ou de meu irmão. 

John assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. 

— Certo, e que tal... ler uma hq?

Sherlock franziu a testa. 

— O que diabos é um hq?

— Sério, Sherlock? História em quadrinho? 

— Você quer dizer gibis?

John revirou os olhos. 

— Chame eles como quiser, não vão deixar de ser interessantes. 

Dessa vez, Sherlock revirou os olhos. 

— Coisa de criança. Mais alguma sugestão?

— Já praticou balé hoje? Sabe, alongar e tudo mais? 

Sherlock ponderou por um instante, e depois balançou a cabeça. 

— Não estou a fim. 

— Acho que minhas ideias acabaram. 

Sherlock suspirou, e começou a andar em círculos pela cozinha. John percebeu que já era difícil se concentrar quando na presença de Sherlock, e seria muito mais difícil com ele fazendo isso. 

— Certo, quer saber? Tenho a tarefa perfeita para você. 

Sherlock parou. 

— Tem?

— Sim. Eu mesmo faria, mas já que você está tão desocupado, não fará mal. 

Sherlock estreitou os olhos. 

— Pois bem, fale. 

— Compre leite. Você acabou com todas as caixas que eu tinha comprado, e eu nunca te vi bebendo ele. 

— Eu usei para um experimento extremamente necessário. 

— Tanto faz, o importante é que estamos sem leite. Acho que deixei dinheiro na mesa da sala, então compre o suficiente para eu tomar e para suas pesquisas estranhas. 

Sherlock o encarou seriamente por vários segundos, até que se rendeu. 

— Certo. Leite. Anotado. 

¤◆¤

Se Sherlock dissesse que não estava feliz em sair do flat, seria uma mentira. Não exatamente feliz, mas, no mínimo, aliviado. 

John tinha se grudado em sua mente como um chiclete, e nada o tirava de lá. Aquele era o segundo dia da semana, e já tinha esgotado sua cota de horas gastas pensando em seu amigo. 

Nada o fazia esquecer John, e suas músicas refletiam isso. Antes, tudo que ele tocava era neutro. Mas agora, mesmo ele, que tocava instintivamente, conseguia perceber a diferença.

Sherlock não tinha a menor ideia de onde comprar leite, e essa foi a principal razão pela qual demorou mais que o normal para voltar para casa. A outra foi que seria mais tempo longe de John, mais tempo sem mostrar o quanto ele se tornara importante em tão pouco tempo. 

Quando voltou para casa, John estava largado no sofá, lendo alguma daquelas histórias em quadrinhos. 

— Você demorou.

— É, eu sei. Não foi fácil achar um lugar que vendesse leite. 

John olhou para ele, sério por um instante, e depois riu. 

— Sherlock, tem um mercado no próximo quarteirão! 

Sherlock deu os combros. 

— Eu também precisava esticar as pernas.

John o encarou, mas não discutiu. Sherlock respirou aliviado quando John pegou sua "história em quadrinho" e foi para seu quarto. Era terça-feira, e ele não conseguia tirar John de sua cabeça. 

¤◆¤

Sherlock não gostava de nenhum dia especificamente; todos eram normais, algumas mais chatos que os outros. A melhor parte do dia era o almoço, o único horário fixo em que ele podia encarar John e observar ele sorrir, como naquela quarta-feira. 

Sherlock, John, Lestrade e Molly estavam sentados do lado de fora do refeitório. Sherlock não tinha certeza de qual era o assunto, mas, seja qual fosse, John parecia gostar. 

— Sherlock, não acredito! — exclamou Molly. 

Sherlock franziu a testa, tentando entender o contexto. 

— Me desculpe, o quê? 

— Você deve ser literalmente a única pessoa no mundo que não lê Kratides. 

— Eu não tenho ideia do que isso é e não tenho certeza se quero descobrir. 

— É a hq que eu te disse para ler ontem. É a única coisa sobre as qual as pessoas falam. — explicou John.

Sherlock revirou os olhos. 

— É idiota. 

— Certo, fique por fora da diversão. — disse John, dando os ombros. 

Sherlock se desligou depois disso, mas o brilho nos olhos de John falando sobre o que ele gostava o manteve acordado boa parte da noite. 

¤◆¤

Era quinta-feira, e John estava nervoso. Saberia hoje de fora ou não aceito no time de basquete ou rugby, e não tinha muita certeza de que passaria. Por um lado, os candidatos não eram bons; por outro, o professor o odiava. Tudo dependia da sorte. E do humor do professor, claro.

John acordou atrasado, e quase fez Sherlock perder o ônibus. Seu desejo era ter acordado um pouco mais tarde, para poder ir andando até a escola com Sherlock. Ele estava um pouco mais estranho que o normal, mas talvez uma caminhada consertasse isso. 

Não foi o caso. Sherlock continuava estranho, e a ida até a escola foi silenciosa. Ele ainda odiava o ônibus. 

Na escola, John passou as duas primeiras aulas sem conseguir se concentrar. Sherlock era o principal culpado, claro, mas estava ansioso para receber os resultados dos times. 

Quando o sinal do almoço tocou, John não poderia estar mais aliviado. Em poucas horas teria o resultado em mãos, e passaria a se distrair apenas com o normal. 

Ele estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, pensando em como seriam os treinos e quem seriam seus colegas de time. Guardou seu material no armário, e estava indo para o refeitório quando sentiu algo frio e viscoso em sua cabeça. 

Tinta. Tinta rosa, mais especificamente. Foi isso que John percebeu, assim que conseguiu abrir os olhos. Seu rosto e seu cabelo estavam totalmente cobertos de tinta, e um pouco havia caído em sua blusa.

John seguiu para o banheiro, tentando se desvencilhar de todas as pessoas que bloqueavam o corredor. Seu rosto queimava de vergonha, e se perguntava se algum dia as pessoas esqueceriam disso. 

Quando percebeu, já estava no banheiro, deserto. A água fria contra seu rosto o acalmou, enquanto tirava toda a tinta de seu rosto. Não foi fácil. Ela parecia ter grudado, e era preciso passar a unha várias vezes em um mesmo lugar para tirar tudo. 

— Você está bem? 

John se virou para a porta. Sherlock estava escorado na pia, e pela primeira vez na semana parecia demonstrar alguma emoção. 

— Sim, foi só tinta. 

Sherlock ficou alguns segundos sem dizer nada, observando John passar suas mãos freneticamente por seus cabelos. 

— Acho que vão ficar com um tom rosado por algum tempo. — disse Sherlock. — O quê você vai fazer? 

— Sobre? 

— Sobre a situação toda. Vai falar com a diretoria? Socar o cara? 

— Não. Vou torcer para não acontecer de novo. 

Sherlock não achava que aquela era a melhor solução, mas não argumentou. 

— Você tem alguma camisa do colégio sobrando? A minha está toda suja de tinta, e não quero ficar o resto do dia assim. 

— Você pode usar a minha. 

John franziu a sobrancelha. 

— E você vai usar o quê?

— Sempre uso uma blusa branca por baixo. 

— Acho que não vão te deixar assistir aula assim. 

Sherlock sorriu. 

— Eu sei. Com sorte, perco o resto das aulas do dia. 

— Certo, vou aceitar a sua proposta. — John ainda não tinha certeza, mas não queria usar a camisa suja de tinta e muito menos ir para a diretoria por não seguir as normas de vestimenta.

Sherlock tirou o uniforme, e o entregou para John, que não deixou de notar o quanto ele cheirava bem.

— Obrigado. — John murmurou enquanto tirava sua camisa. 

— De nada. — Sherlock sussurrou de volta, desviando o olhar de John. 

John terminou de se arrumar, e Sherlock não pôde deixar de notar quão bonito ele estava, com o cabelo de um tom diferente e a camisa um pouco maior que o normal. 

— Vamos, Molly e Lestrade estão nos esperando. 

¤◆¤

— O quê você está me dizendo é que vocês não estavam se beijando no banheiro? — Molly parecia desapontada. 

— Pela milésima vez, nós demoramos porque eu estava trocando de roupa, e eu estou cheirando como o Sherlock porque essa é a camisa dele, e não porque nos beijamos. 

— A explicação da Molly era muito mais interessante. — Lestrade disse enquanto comia seu bolo. — Então, Sherlock, o que você vai fazer se alguém te vir com essa blusa? 

— Eu estava pensando em torcer para demorarem o tempo exato das aulas, mas acho que vou esperar na sala de balé. Tenho aula hoje, e não quero perdê-la de jeito nenhum.

— Boa ideia. — Molly disse. — Vamos dar uma surra em quem fez isso com você hoje ou amanhã?

John sorriu nervoso. Tudo que queria era esquecer isso, e torcer para que não chegasse aos ouvidos de seu pai. 

— Está tudo bem, não vamos fazer nada. Não quero me envolver em brigas, é melhor deixar como está. 

— Sabe, se você quiser, eu posso fazer eles serem expulsos da escola. — falou Sherlock. 

Lestrade o olhou, impressionado. 

— E como você faria isso?

— Eu dou um jeito. — Sherlock deu os ombros. A verdade é que ele se importava com John mais do que imaginava, e iria até o fim do mundo para mantê-lo bem. 

¤◆¤

Na sexta-feira, John não estava com ânimo para ir à escola. O dia estava nublado, e ele queria ficar em casa, lendo, e talvez até conversando com Sherlock. Mas quando saiu de seu quarto e viu que Sherlock já estava pronto, preferiu não propor sua ideia.

— Bom dia. — John falou enquanto abria a geladeira. 

Sherlock não respondeu. John não soube dizer se era por o estar ignorando ou muito concentrado em sua xícara de chá. Trocou de roupa e tomou seu chá, sem trocar uma palavra com Sherlock.

— Vamos? — Sherlock estava parado em frente à porta, olhando para John. John confirmou com a cabeça, e juntos foram esperar o ônibus escolar. 

A ida à escola não foi muito diferente do usual. Claro, tiveram mais olhares estranhos do que o normal, e alguém falou alguma coisa estranha que envolvia "tinta rosa". Mas John já estava preparado. 

Quando se viram de frente à escola, a vontade que John tinha de sumir era maior ainda. Não queria ter que ver todas aquelas pessoa por horas, sabendo que estariam comentando sobre o dia anterior. 

— Sabe, nós podemos faltar hoje. 

John olhou para Sherlock, confuso. Faltar? Seu desanimo estava tão explícito assim?

— Estão fazendo um festival de sorvete no centro. Tenho certeza de que, se sairmos agora, vamos conseguir pegar alguns ingressos. — Sherlock continuava falando, e John tentava assimilar tudo aquilo. Ir a um festival de sorvete, ou a literalmente qualquer lugar, parecia muito mais animador do que ir à escola. 

— Certo. — John sorriu. — Vamos provar sorvete.

¤◆¤

O lugar estava mais cheio do que John pensou que estaria. Quando decidiram que realmente não iriam para a escola naquele dia, Sherlock e John seguiram para a estação de metrô próxima à escola. 

Durante o caminho, John observou Sherlock. Ainda não fora capaz de dizer qual cor seus olhos tinham, mas eram hipnotizantes. 

— Você está bem? — Sherlock mudou seu foco de atenção do homem sentado à frente deles para John, o deixando constrangido. 

— Sim. — ele fez uma pausa, pensando se Sherlock teria percebido. — Obrigado por sugerir que faltássemos à escola hoje. Não estava me sentindo no clima para ir às aulas. 

Sherlock deu um sorriso tímido, e o coração de John começou a bater mais rapidamente. 

— Não foi nada demais. 

O resto da viagem foi silenciosa, mas John considerou as poucas palavras que trocaram um grande avanço, considerando que Sherlock se mantivera estranhamente calado na última semana. 

Quando desceram do metrô e chegaram ao destino desejado, Sherlock estava começando a se arrepender. O local estava cheio, e ele odiava isso. Talvez devesse ter sugerido ficarem em casa e assistido um filme. Mas quando viu a expressão de John, soube que havia feito a melhor opção. 

— Vem. — Sherlock puxou John pelo antebraço; próximo de sua mão, mas não o suficiente para ser considerado que estavam de mãos dadas. 

— Não temos que comprar o ingresso primeiro?

— Eu os comprei algumas semanas atrás. Estava planejando vir depois da aula, ver se ainda restava algum sorvete. 

Sherlock guiou John por meio das pessoas, até que estava de frente à uma mulher de aparência agradável. 

— Bom dia, viemos para o festival de sorvete. — Sherlock soltou John, mas ambos queriam que o toque tivesse durado mais. 

— Posso ver os ingressos? — Sherlock tirou dois pequenos papéis de dentro de seu casaco e os entregou à mulher. — Certo, podem entrar. 

John não tinha certeza do que esperava, mas ficou surpreso. Entraram em uma sorveteria e seguiram até o fundo, onde tinha um espaço aberto com algumas mesas e cadeiras. Varias pessoas já estavam ali, e foi um pouco difícil achar um lugar para se sentarem. 

— Não é meio estranho fazerem um festival de sorvete no inverno? — perguntou John. 

Sherlock ponderou por um momento, e deu os ombros. 

— Talvez. Mas vale a pena. Fique aqui, vou pegar um pote para nós dois. 

John não estava certo se Sherlock quis dizer que comeriam no mesmo pote ou não, mas preferiu não perguntar. Quando Sherlock voltou com dois potinhos, John se sentiu um pouco... decepcionado. Talvez, com apenas um potinho, ficassem mais próximos.

Espera, não, pensou John. Estamos próximos o suficiente. 

— Eu peguei um de morango para você, pode ser? — Sherlock se sentou demasiadamente perto de John. 

— Claro. — John deu uma colherada no sorvete, incerto. Sherlock parecia bastante animado para um sorvete que parecia normal. Mas assim que colocou a colher em sua boca, mudou de ideia. — Caramba. Eu acho que isso é a melhor coisa que eu já comi na minha vida inteira. 

Sherlock sorriu. 

— Sabia que você iria gostar. 

— É sério! Eu comeria isso aqui qualquer dia, mesmo se estivesse congelando.

Sherlock riu. 

— Eles são realmente ótimos. O de chocolate é o meu favorito. 

— Vou pegar um pouco. — John se levantou, e rapidamente voltou com outro potinho em suas mãos. — Isso é... ótimo. Eu não tenho nem palavras para descrever o quanto. 

— Se existe sorvete melhor em Londres, eu não sei onde é. — disse Sherlock. 

Eles comeram por mais alguns minutos em silêncio— John provou vários sabores e não conseguia escolher um favorito—, até que John percebeu que Sherlock o encarava. 

— O quê?

— Tem alguma... seu rosto... sua...— Sherlock respirou fundo.— Tem alguma coisa na sua bochecha. 

— Ah. — John passou a mão pela bochecha, tentando limpá-la. — Saiu?

Sherlock negou com a cabeça. 

— Você pode limpar, por favor? — John se arrependeu imediatamente depois de fazer a pergunta. Aquilo implicaria contato físico, e considerando que já corava por estarem perto, não sabia como iria reagir. Talvez tivesse um ataque cardíaco. 

Sherlock se aproximou um pouco, e levou suas mãos à altura do rosto de John. Parecia concentrado em não olhá-lo nos olhos, e lentamente encostou no rosto de John. 

Era macio. Era como ele havia imaginado — não que ele tenha imaginado — e tremendamente perto da boca de John. Com um deslize de dedos, poderia tocar os lábios de John. Não que quisesse, claro. 

John sentou as bochechas queimarem ao toque de Sherlock, mas permaneceu quieto. Talvez ele nem percebesse. Seus dedos eram frios, e John só queria segurá-los em suas mãos. Para aquecê-los, claro. 

Quando Sherlock se afastou, John tocou o lugar onde suas mãos estiveram levemente. 

— Obrigado. — disse John. 

— Não foi nada. — respondeu Sherlock, sorrindo. 

Naquele exato momento, Sherlock Holmes percebeu três coisas;

Primeira, que havia estado mais perto de John do que pretendia. 

Segunda, que era desnecessário tentar se afastar de John. Os dois estavam interligados, e não havia como desfazer isso. 

Terceira, que ele estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por John Watson.


End file.
